Rose's Eevee Love Story
by Eevee-Snivy
Summary: Rose is a normal Eevee, but the world around her is dark and evil. Menacing Pokemon lurk around in Summer forest, her home. She also has to face the biggest and most evil problem of all: love. But with many joyful moments, 2 great guys and friends, she might be able to get past the dark moments that await her. And in doing so, she gets the chance to find true GOOD love.
1. The Beginning

******This is my first story on Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy :)**

******Pokemon doesn********'********t belong to me :P obviously**

**…****...**

Rose's POV:

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I stretched my paws and legs, feeling much more relaxed. I opened my mouth and let out a long yawn, and exhaustion washed over me; nearly sending me back to sleep. I rolled around on my bed woven from strong sturdy grasses. I looked around at the familiar surroundings. I was in my den I shared with my loving family. Sunlight fell through the entrance of the den, lighting the den up. The warmth of the light reached my body and I felt like I was wrapped around a cozy blanket. I had lived in this den for so many years. I've been here since I was a little young Eevee, just hatched from the comfort of my egg. I remember opening my eyes as a newborn brown ball of fluff, capturing my first sights of the world. Since then, I've been loved and cared for by my 2 parents. Overall, I had a normal and happy life.

My Father, a Flareon, was still sound asleep, softly snoring away. The bed next to him was empty. The blanket of the unoccupied bed was neatly put back and done. The pillow fluffed and in place. Mom must be awake, already preparing breakfast.

"_She's always up bright and early. That's just how she is and how she always will be." I said, while smiling to myself._

I gazed outside and saw the sun high in the air lighting the sky and filling it with all these shades of blue. Puffs of white clouds stretched across the sky, making it look like a work of art. Arceus made sure it was a beautiful day today.

Hi, my name is Rose, I'm an Eevee living in Summer Forest(which is one of the best homes ever). I have many great friends like Volt the Eevee, Grace the Kirlia, and Jewel the Eevee.

A smile crept on to my face. _"Wait__ a minute...Today's Jewel's_ _Birthday!" __I excitedly thought._

I jumped high up and screamed at the top of my lungs from pure happiness, "IT'S JEWEL'S B-DAY TODAY!"

"Wha? Oh, good morning Jewel, seems like your up already." said my dad, barely waking up from his rest.

_Oops._

I turned towards my father and apologized.

"Oh, sorry I woke you up." I replied, lowering my voice down and trying to hold in my excitement for later.

"It's ok, I should just wake up anywa..." he said, falling asleep midway. He lay still on the bed, not bothering to get back up and wake from his peaceful slumber.

I sighed and rolled my eyes._ Ah dad, you can be so silly sometimes._

I then noticed puffs of my brown fur sticking out. I licked my paw and groomed myself, making my messy hair settle down and become neat. My fur seemed to have it's own mind. It kept rising back up, not allowing my paw to brush it flat. Eventually, I was able to tame my wild hair, so it looked presentable.

Then, I looked at the entrance to the den.

"_Today's gonna be the best day ever!" I thought._

I bounced outside the den. There were many giant green trees as tall as skyscrapers, and they towered high above me. The spring next to our den made a flowing sound as it gushed out crystal blue water. I walked over to the spring and dipped my head where my muzzle met the surface of the water. I licked the cold water, quenching my thirst. Then, I deeply inhaled, smelling the sweet smell of the fresh forest air. I heard a few pidgey chirping above the thick leafy foliage. Their melodies seemed to make to forest feel much more alive. I looked around at everything, wanting to fully experience the beauty and greatness of this wonderful day. I saw a few Pokemon up walking around and picking berries for Breakfast. I saw families just waking up, ready to start their day.

In not so long, I was ready to explode in joyfulness. I was so excited for today! I was ready to burst from all the excitement! I was about to run over to Jewel's den when my Mom's voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and looked curiously back at the den, wondering what my mother wanted me for.

"Rose! Don't forget Breakfast!" mom's voiced called from inside the den.

_Breakfast? I don't have time for that._

"No Thanks! I'm too excited to eat!" I replied, about to head towards Jewel's den. I took a few steps when I was abruptly stopped again; this time by myself.

My stomach made a loud growling sound like a Luxray using Roar. I was pretty sure every pokemon within a 10 meter radius heard my stomach's starving cry.

_I'm so hungry._

"Looks like your stomach disagrees," Mom laughed,"Come over here and eat! I have a delicious Oran Berry Salad!".

I was so excited, but the food sounded so tempting, because of how famished I was. _No, I have to meet Jewel right away._

I hesitantly took a step closer in the direction of Jewel's den. Her den WAS roughly a mile or so away. That would be a really long hike from where I'm at.

_If __I don't eat I might not have the energy to run the far distance to Jewel's place._ Guess I'll have to eat.

"Fine,"I said running back inside the den. I walked inside and used my powerful nose to smell ripe and sweet berries. I sat down and my mom came over with a bowl full of chopped Oran berries with a few other berries mixed in. The food looked delicious. My mother, a kind and loving Sylveon handed me the bowl full of glistening berries.

"Thanks!" I said, remembering to use my manners.

"Your welcome." Mom cheerfully said, smiling at me.

I grabbed a berry and took a bite, and quickly finished the sweet sphere. Then, I took 2, then 3. The amounts of berries I ate in one bite continued until I felt like I was choking on handfuls of berries.

I snarfed down the food as fast as i could eat it. The juiciness and sweetness of the berries gushed into my mouth and covered my taste buds. I have to say, mom really did a good job this time. I gulped down every drop of juice stored inside the berries and I chomped down on hard dry berries, careful to not break my teeth.

"Slow down, you might get a stomach ache!" Mom said, but my bowl was already licked clean.

"Thanks for the food mom! I'll head to Jewel's place now!" I said, in a rush.

"Ok, but before you go, i have this for you" She said as she handed me 100 Poke(the currency here :D). "You can use it to buy a gift for Jewel, i thought she would love a gift for her birthday" Mom said.

"_Wow! This is great! Mom is so kind and had such a warm heart." I thought._

I hugged her. "Thanks mom! Your the best" I said running out the door, heading over to Flowery Meadows.

I heard mom call out behind me, "Remember to stay safe and have fun! Oh and..." but I was already far away, so I couldn't make out her other words.

I kept running and running until i started to smell the faint smell of grass and flowers. The trees and lush vegetation got fewer and fewer in number until none could be seen. The lighting was much brighter here because there were no leaves to block the sunlight; so much so that I had to squint to cover my eyes from the sun. The grass spread out far and wide and in the middle of the meadow there was a small town with many shops.

I headed over to the town, hoping to find the perfect gift.

The town was bustling with many Pokemon. I saw a group of swablu singing a sweet song, groups of Pokemon hanging out and talking about the latest news and 2 buizels fighting a fierce battles with many Pokemon crowding around making bets on who would win. BOOM! The two buizels created a large impact as they both clashed into each other using Aqua Jet. I loved battles, but I was only focused on one thing, I dashed over gracefully on the cobblestone street. I avoid passing Pokemon, hoping not to crash into anybody. I saw a Grumpig in front of me selling pearls, he stopped me and asked,

"Would you like to buy any of these marvelous pearls?"

"No thank you! I'm just passing through." I quickly replied. My legs were jittery and I felt like valuable time was wasted. _Hurry up!_

"Ok" He finally replied a bit disappointed.

I continued to my destination. And finally I was in a specific area, there were 4 shops here, Lilligant's Boutique, Lopunny's Salon, Gardevoir's Cosmetics(which is where Grace's, (my friend who's a Kirlia, mom works) and Frosslass's Jewelry store.

This place was known for having the best gifts for female Pokemon, I hope I could find something here.

Lilligant's Boutique: Maybe she'd like some clothes and accessories

Lopunny's Salon: Jewel doesn't need a fur cut.

Gardevoir's Cosmetics: Jewel really doesn't need make up

Frosslass's Jewelry Store: It has cute necklaceses.

"_Perhaps Jewel would like jewelry." I thought to myself._

I opened the door to the jewelry store and walked in. The store had many glass tables lined up with boxes. The jewelry was carefully placed in each box. Light falling through the windows hit the jewelry hit the jewelry, and the jewelry reflected it, making them all shine and dazzle.

A pretty Frosslass was at the counter, "Hi! Would you like anything?"she asked, smiling.

"Yes, but I can help myself," I politely replied.

"OK, but if you need my assistance just ask." she said.

I walked around and observed everything carefully.

I looked at all the stunning and glamorous jewelry. I saw sapphire bracelets, ruby rings, gold earrings. I_t was all so beautiful!_ I stared at my distorted reflection on a giant crystal. The reflection made me look like there were multiple Roses. I moved along trying to find something else.

Then, I noticed a pretty blue necklace. It was a blue strand of tough string with a shining diamond heart hanging in the middle. The diamond sparkled and glowed with colors of the rainbow. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Wow! How much does this one cost?" I asked, pointing at the necklace.

"That there is 10,000 Poke, its our best one yet because it's real diamond!" She proudly said.

I sucked in air through my teeth.

_"____10,000 POKE? ____That was so expensive. ____I only have 100!",____I ____thought. _"Do you have anything cheaper?" I asked.

"_I hope they do," I hopefully thought._

"Well i have one just like this, but it's not real diamond, it's just another mineral, it's 200 Poke." She said.

I sadly sighed. My face frowned in disappointment.

"_What luck." I thought._

"Oh, never mind, i only have 100 Poke,"I said trudging out the door, disappointed on how expensive everything was.

It probably shouldn't have been a surprise. Jewelry can be quite pricey and Minerals used for jewelry are rare here in the meadow and forest, so I guess it made sense.

I was about to walk out of the area when I saw a beautiful accessory in display of Lilligant's boutique. It was a beautiful blue flower head accessory. It's price tag read 100 Poke.

___That's how much i____have!__ Jewel always loved the color blue, maybe she'd like _this.

I opened the door to the boutique, smelling a faint smell of roses inside, a Lilligant perked up when she saw me,_maybe business is tough here,_ and asked me what i wanted. I nodded my head towards the accessory and Lilligant carefully took the flower off display,"100 Poke please,"she said.

I gave her 100 Poke and Lilligant took out a bag, she placed the head accessory in the small white bag and handed it to me.

"_Wow, I hope Jewel likes this!" I thought, pleased with myself._

"Thanks!" I said.

"Come back again!" Lilligant said as I exited to store.

I walked around the loud crowds of pokemon and finally made it out of town.

_It was like a crazy maze in there._

Then, I dashed back to Summer Forest, and towards Jewel's den, careful not to drop her gift.

I was running really slow. _I might not make it in time, I thought._

Then, I had an idea. I used Quick Attack and ran towards Jewel's den, running swiftly and gracefully. The wind ran through my fur. My heart started beating faster. I started to get a bit exhausted, and my legs started to throb. I slowed down a bit careful not to tire myself out. Trees started to appear again and the air began to have a different scent. I started smelling the familiar acorns, honey, leaves, and bark of the forest. The leaves overhead only let out a few surviving pieces of light come through. It was a bit dark, but it doesn't really matter. Before I knew it, I arrived at Jewel's.

Jewel's den has lots of space and it's really clean. That's because her den built into the most largest and most oldest trees in Summer Forest. I looked up and glanced at the massive tree, barely able to see the canopy. It's a pretty cool and unique home.

"Rose!" a familiar Eevee called out, running out of her den.

It was Jewel, and she looked very ecstatic to see me.

Jewel opened her eyes wide and looked at me like she was shocked. "WOW your fur looks messed up, like you've been running"Jewel said.

I groomed down my fur with my paw, a bit ashamed on how wild my fur was acting today.

"Well I did run all the way from Flowery Meadow to your den," I replied, "Oh and i have something for you, Happy Birthday!"I said. placing the blue head accessory in her paws.

She held it the delicate flower in her hand and broke out into a huge grin. Her wide happy eyes looked a bit watery.

"WOW, Thank you! I love it! It's beautiful."She exclaimed as she pinned it on her head.

The accessory fit here quite nicely. I thought it really brought out the color in her eyes.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?! CAN'T I HAVE ANY PEACE IN HERE?"A deep voice loudly called out from the den.

The mood quickly changed. I felt the temperature drop and sadness and bitterness crept into the air.

"Sorry Uncle,"Jewel said, in a phony happy voice."I hate him so much," bitterly muttered Jewel under her breath_._

___A few years ago Jewels parents, A Leafeon and a Ninetales, got a note from Jewel's cranky uncle, an umbreon, telling them he's being held hostage by some evil Pokemon at Treacherous ____Cliffs._

_"____Please don't go!" young Jewel ____desperately ____told her parents._

_"__It's ok, it'll only be for about 3 days, we'll be back before you know it." Her mother a Ninetales s____aid._

_"__Yes, and we left a large supply of berries, bread, honey and nuts for you." her father, a Leafeon said._

_"__Can I at least go with you?" Jewel asked with pleading eyes._

___Her parents smiled at how adorable the was being. They knew she really wanted to help, and they didn't want to disappoint her, but it was too dangerous._

___Her parents shook their heads._

_"__It's too risky, your safer here." her mother explained._

___Jewel looked down at the floor and her mother hugged her._

_"__Ok, fine" Jewel said, a bit sad and depressed._

_"__Like I said, only 3 days" her mother said._

___Then, they turned and walked away waving goodbye to their young daughter._

_"__Bye!" Jewel yelled loudly, but her parents were already gone. Jewel knew that they hear____d____ her though, because she believed they did. Then Jewel walked back inside the den, never knowing what would happen in the terrible future._

_They____ headed out to Treacherous Cliffs, trying to rescue Jewel's Uncle._

___They managed to find the Umbreon and 2 enemies._

___A battle broke out and the parents fought the enemy._

___Frenzy Plant! Cried Razor(Jewel's Father). Massive plants crawled out from the cracks in the cliff, lashing themselves at the opponents, a Haxorus and a Druddigon._

___Both opponents planted their two feet on the ground, bracing themselves._

___"Not Very Effective"The Haxorus taunted, ____barely scratched from the fierce attack._

___"How About this?"Will-o-wisp! Amber(Jewel's Mother)____said as she____ released purple burning embers from her body and shot them at the ____Haxorus. Hot flames______ignited and ____blazed around the dragon type and he fell onto one knee. ____He struggled and slowly managed to get up, now seething in rage. ____He looked like he was about to blow a fuse._

___"That's IT!"DRACO METEOR both Dragons cried out .____The two dragons stored up energy and released a multicolor beam up into the ____sky. The____ beam exploded and sent out scattered meteors.____ the meteors ____rained down and____ hit Amber and Razor. ____When the meteors made contact they exploded, knocking the couple to the ____rocky ____ground._

___Shadow, The Umbreon (uncle) managed to ____swiftly ____dodge the rain of meteors with his Dig, he was safe ____underground ____and not even hurt. ____All he felt was the ground shaking well the meteors made contact with the floor._

___It was a different story with Razor and Amber, they had little energy and ____help____ was miles away. ____They were bruised and bleeding. Their breathing was heavy._

___When the meteor rain stopped, Shadow dug back up, and hurried over to Amber and Razor._

___"____Shadow! ____Protect … our daughter, … Jewel, ... Please!" ____Razor said struggling to make out just one word._

_"__Please do it, I don't think we can make it." Amber said staring intently at Shadow like he was her daughter's last hope of a good childhood._

___Then, Razor and Amber closed their eyes, letting out their final breath._

___Shadow ____frowned and ____nodded, ____then he ____dashed back into the safety of the trees, but not really caring about Jewel_

___1 week later..._

___Young Jewel woke up and ran into her parent's room checking to see if they got back yet. ____Her parent's room was empty. _

_"__when will you guys get home?" she said sadly. "____It's already been about a week!"_

_Jewel heard the soft pattering of footprints outside. Jewel sniffed the air and scented an eeveelution; was it her father Razor? She excitedly ran outside crying out "Mom! Dad! Your home!" _

___All she saw was her uncle the Umbreon. Her smile ____dissolved____._

_ "__Hey? Where's my mom and dad?" she asked worried. The Umbreon looked down at the ground, staying silent._

_"__Gone." Her uncle ____finally ____sai____d, ____not bothering to meet her gaze._

___Jewel stood there staring at her Uncle in disbelief._

_"____This can't be true. Can it?" poor Jewel asked._

_"____Unfortunately____, yes." her uncle repli____ed._

___Jewel fell to the ground, and stayed there frozen._

___She was in such great shock.____ Her heart was rapidly beating. Her eyes watered and she started to sniffle. Memories of her parents flooded her mind. Her parents throwing her a surprise birthday. Her parents showing her Rose, to be her friend. Her parents sitting by her at night, all of them gazing at the stars and telling stories. They told her this phrase every night, "We'll always be there for you, we promise."_

___But now, they were gone._

___Jewel____ looked into the sky yelling,____"WHY ARCEU____S!? " Tears fell down Jewels face, the salty taste feeling her mouth. "I don't understand," Jewel said, shaking her head, "Why did this happen?"_

_–__- back to presen____t day.____  
_

"It's ok Jewel, your close to evolving and then you can move in to a den near me!"I said, trying to cheer her only nodded her head.

"HEY THERE!",someone said.

"Hey Rose, It's your CRUSH,"Jewel said smiling, now feeling better.

I felt my face turn red.

In the distance, standing there was Volt, the Eevee. He was our friend, but i always secretly (well until i told Jewel) liked Volt a lot more than a friend.

He got near us and tripped on a pebble and accidentally fell on top of me

"Oops, sorry Rose,"He said in a cute voice.

I felt my face turn a deeper red."it's OK, "I stammered.

Volt got off me and brushed the dust off his brown fur.

"Well Happy Birthday Jewel, how old are you now? 100 years old?"Volt joked, with an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up, you know I'm not _THAT_ old"Jewel replied, rolling her eyes, annoyed at his joke.

There was silence for a minute and it got pretty awkward. We all stared at one another, trying to find something to say.

"_Uhhhhh, maybe I'll ask if we can play something." I thought._

"Hey, how about a game of chase?" I asked.

Volt and Jewel smiled and nodded their heads.

"Sure!"agreed the 2 other Eevees.

"Hah! I'll easily win this!" Volt confidently said, bouncing up and down cheerfully.

We were about to start when,

"Wait for me!" said a pink Pokemon in the distance. As she got closer I saw a Kirlia. It was Grace!

I used to wonder of Grace's bizarre color scheme. She had a pink body instead of a green one. Grace kept on explaining to me on how she's pink and even now it fascinates me.

Grace grew up on a tropical island far from here that grew Pinkan berries, a berry that makes you temporarily turn the color pink, if you ate it often, like Grace did, you'll be permanently pink.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, mom was having some trouble with some costumers at her store and i had to help out, but I'm here now!" Grace said, exhausted from her run here.

We all stood there in silence. Not in an awkward silence, but a happy and friendly one...

Happy Birthday Jewel! I have something for you,"Grace said holding a pouch with a ribbon tied around it and handed it to Jewel.

"You shouldn't have!" Jewel said, opening the gift. It was a small icy rock. It gave out a cold chill and it glistened and sparkled from the light falling through the leaves."This can help me evolve into a Glaceon! This is what I've always wanted!"Jewel exclaimed clearly ecstatic about her new gift.

"I'd thought you would want to be a Glaceon because of your love of the cold and the color blue! So, i chipped of a piece of an ice rock and put it in this pouch,"Grace said.

"Your so lucky! Glaceons are pretty and it would totally fit you!"I said.

"I'm not going to evolve just yet though, because i wanna evolve when you evolve Rose, "She said closing the pouch and turning to me.

_That was so sweet and kind of her to say that. She was so selfless! _I shed a tear and let it fall to the ground.

"Awww, thank you Jewel,"I said.

_I felt really touched from that statement. I honestly did!_

"Ok, enough of this,"Volt said, clearly getting bored,"let's play chase...ROSE IS IT!"he said running away. Jewel and Grace realized what was happening and dashed away too and soon they were far away from me. They looked like 2 colorful dots in the distance now.

I stored in all my energy and used my Quick Attack and leap with a sudden burst of speed, I was catching up to Grace who isn't really a fast because she didn't have 4 legs like we did. when i was about to tag her she materialized and disappeared. ___No Fair! ____She used teleport!___She was now ahead of Volt and Jewel running away laughing. I kept running and running trying to catch up when all of a sudden,

"FEARRRROWWWWWW!"a Pokemon called out. I heard Grace yell. I caught up to see what happened, I saw Grace knocked unconscious, scratches all over her body and Jewel and Volt frozen, slowly trying to back away. There was a giant Fearow with scars all over his body like he fought in many battles, his eyes where sharp and he looked enraged.

"WHO DARES TRESPASSES ON MY TERRITORY?!" the fearsome Fearow cried out.

"um, we're sorry mister, we'll be leaving now,"Jewel quietly said, her eyes wide like she was worried the Fearow would do something. She started trembling and looked down, careful not to make eye contact.

"NO, YOU MUST PAY!" He used Brave Bird and hit Jewel, a gust of wind was created from the intense impact, It was a critical hit, she was knocked to the ground, dazed. A cloud of dust swirling around her.

"Now it's YOUR turn!"the Fearow called out looking straight at my eyes.

I backed up, and was terrified. I was shaking, and fear was in my eyes.

He was getting ready to use a Wing Attack when Volt jumped in front of me saying,

"Don't worry my lady! Volt your amazing knight is here to save you. I turned red as a Tomato Berry. Volt swiftly used Dig and dug into the ground and leaped out trying to hit Fearow but he missed when Fearow flew high up.

"YOU FOOL!"The Fearow cackled "Ground Moves do not work on a flying type like me, now you will pay too!"He readied his Wing Attack and hit Volt to the side knocking him down in a pile of rocks. Volt struggled and tried to get up but failed and fell down.

"Ughhh,"he groaned

"Oh NO!" I gasped, now afraid. _what can __I__ do now? I wasn't good enough to face a highly trained __Pokemon like him. _Fearow readied his Peck. I braced myself trying to absorb some of the impact.

Then, light began to swirled around Volt, the light enveloped him and he grew larger, the light died down, In Volt's place there was a slick looking Jolteon with sharp spikes, his brown eyes wild and bright, and fur a deep yellow color. Volt had evolved!

"Guess there was a Thunder stone in that pile of rocks,"Volt said smirking,"Now prepare to face defeated!"

…...

******FINALLY DONE, reviewed this so many times :D**

******It wasn't really a good ending but it turned out well(i guess)**

******Please remember to Review because i really need feedback on how i did, considering the fact that this is my first story and if you do review, Thanks :)**

******Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. Evolution

**Plz remember to review because it really helps motivate me and it helps me fix mistakes...so yeah enjoy.:D**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

…**...**

Volt's POV:

I stood in front of Rose trying to protect her from Fearow. Beads of sweat rolled down me, My breathing was heavy. I tried to suck up all the oxygen I could manage to get. But I was still ready to fight with the best of my ability. Standing there in my battle stance, I never felt more ready and pumped up.

The Fearow stayed still and analyzed me, looking to see if I was a worthy opponent. He scanned every centimeter of my body, trying to identify my weak spots and any signs of exhaustion. His eyes were sharp and he smirked, remaining calm at the moment of this rising situation. He didn't intimidate me though. In fact, I think I was more calm than him.

I wasn't going to let any of my friends get hurt, especially Rose. I wouldn't even allow a finger on them. I felt more confident from my brave act of loyalty for Rose and the others.

Why would I protect Rose you ask? Well, the truth is I have always liked her. She was my only friend in my hardest times.

_LONG FLASHBACK TIME... :D_

_**(this is going to be an important flashback because you need it to understand future chapters)**_

_It was midnight, a full moon shined above us, it's moonlight lighting our path. Me and my mother, a Glaceon, were running and running into the night, not even caring about all where we were heading. All we had to do was get away...escape...from father. My mind was overcome with depression and sadness. I felt heartbroken and hurt from what happened earlier. Tears stung my eyes and ran down my face blinding my vision. All I saw was blurs of colors. However, I felt my mother's cold presence next to me, so all I had to do was follow her cold chill. My mother was the only true family now. Her company calmed and comforted me, but I was still in a state of fear and depression. We kept on galloping and running through the grass, until my mother halted and stopped. I slowed and stopped as well._

"_I see a forest up ahead, let's hide there." My mother said._

_We rushed into the dark forest. We went deep into the trees, making sure we lost the one chasing us. Once we went far enough, we crashed down from pure exhaustion. The shadows of the forest concealed us and acted like a protective wall. My mother gently wiped my tears away, and my vision returned. It was almost pitch black in here. I was able to squint and barely make out the outlines of my mother's face. Her face was a depressing thing to look at, she looked so miserable, and I was too._

_Even though we were now in this forest, and we were safe. I was still scared and sad. My heart rate was still fast and my I breathed in and out like I was running out of oxygen. My eyes looked around fearfully, and not from the horrifying creatures that may have resided in these trees, but from my father._

_ My mother came over and hugged me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, squeezing my brown furry body. She was trying to comfort me, and she was trying to make me feel better, but she was also scared and worried herself. I listened to her heart loudly pump through her icy blue chest. It was like her heart would explode, and mine might have too._

"_How could father do this to us? Why had he abandoned us?" I questioned._

_I shook my head trying to forget the memories, but they still ran through my head, making me more and more confused. The made my head hurt and ache. I was searching for answers... a reason for all this, but I found nothing._

_2 Hours earlier... in Volt's den._

"_Huh, that's odd, your father isn't home yet." Mother said, worried. Her crystal blue eyes stared intently out the window. Her eyes locked on to the horizon, trying to find my dad. Her eyebrows were furrowed, making her look older. Her lips were pressed into a frown, the corners of her mouth tilted down, like a wilting flower. Her icy cool breath hit the glass of the window and made it turn foggy. She occasionally had to use her paw to wipe off the condensation, so she could see._

_I, on the other hand, being the careless young eevee I was, wasn't worried at all. All I could think about was my dessert and I happily munched on it. Bits of food flew everywhere from my terrible eating habits that could be compared to that of a tepig's._

"_He better hurry home because I'm going to eat his food." I said finishing up my favorite meal, Mom's freshly baked Mago berry pie. I licked my paws, trying to savor any morsels that got stuck to it. My tongue slobbered all over my paw, coating it with the thick liquid of my saliva._

_Mom's cooking was very famous around here. Her desserts and baked goods received many praises from neighbors. I was lucky to be her child because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to taste her food on a daily basis._

_I looked over at my Father's pie slice and licked my lips. It looked so scrumptious! Temptation took over me and I moved my paw towards the pie slice, trying to steal a piece._

_Mother quickly sensed what I was about to do and quickly turned her head around._

"_VOLT!" my mother said glaring at me. Her blue eyes pierced into my soul. Her face scolded at me, trying to make me stop my actions._

"_Sorry" I replied, pulling my paw away from the pie._

_I hopped off the wooden chair I was sitting on and went about my other businesses, while waiting for dad._

_We waited a bit more... the sun started falling down, changing the sky a deep black. It was getting real late, dad should have been home a long time ago._

_Eventually, Mom couldn't take it._

"_I'm going to go find him, stay here" Mom said._

_Mom grabbed a pine-green scarf and carefully wrapped it around her neck. Using her mouth, she adjusted the scarf into a tidy and neat position._

_If mom was going out to search for him, something bad could really be happening. Mom rarely stepped foot outside the den. I knew I had to do something._

"_WAIT, I WANNA GO TOOOOOO" I whined._

_My mom frowned at me, trying to change my mind._

"_No, it's too dangerous, especially where we lived" Mom said._

_I couldn't argue to her about that. We lived in the Treacherous Cliffs, __a barren wasteland where dangerous Pokemon hang out. The terrain was rocky and treacherous here. There is also rumored to be a terrifying and violent gang of Pokemon led by a Pyroar and a few other Pokemon such as a Haxorus and Druddigon ( remember Jewel's parents?). They were widely known for their harassment and cruelty towards innocent pokemon. They never got the justice they deserved from their terrorizes. Mostly because everyone was too scared to stand up against them. But that wasn't going to stop me from helping dad._

"_PLEASE, I'm strong! I'm brave! I can help. Besides, it would be faster if I tagged along. 2 Pokemon are better than one!" I said._

_She stayed silent, not ready to let me go._

_ I used my Baby Doll Eyes attack, trying to convince her, with my cute face,(XD LOL cute face :P). My brown eyes widened and glimmered, making it hard to resist._

_She hesitated then sighed. "Fine you can come along, but only if you stay close to me." She said._

"_YAY!" I said smiling. I jumped up in happiness._

"_This is serious Volt, something awful may have happened!" Mother said with a disapproving look._

_I honestly didn't understand why she was so worried. Dad was an adult, he could take care of himself._

"_Mother, Dad's a powerful Pokemon, he can take care of himself" I said._

"_Maybe your right, but..." Mom gazed off into the horizon. She seemed really worried. "Never mind, let's just go."_

_Me and mother walked out of the safety of the den and we headed out, hidden by the shadow of night. We searched and searched all night, trying to find my father. We found no sign of him._

"_Where could he be?" Mother said._

_Then, we heard footsteps and chattering behind us. It was a Mightyena, DAD!_

"_DAD, DAD! It's me, Volt!" I yelled, relieved. I burst in joyfulness. I nearly ran over to him, to let him hold me and embrace me in his strong arms. I started to run over to him when something grabbed me from behind. it was my mother._

_My mother covered my mouth with her paw, and pulled me back. Then, we silently tip-toed behind a rock that was large enough to cover both of us._

"_Wait, look who's with him" She said pointing at a dark figure next my father._

_What I saw really shocked me._

_The figure was tall and large. The Pokemon stood up regally, it looked like a leader and a true warrior. The Pokemon had dark brown fur and a scarlet and orange mane. Wait a minute... my eyes grew wide... IT WAS PYROAR, LEADER OF THE VIOLENT GANG!_

_However, Pyroar wasn't attacking my dad, instead he looked like he was having a friendly conversation with my father. They looked like casual and old buddies. I leaned in trying to eavesdrop. I listened closely with my big tan ears, trying to figure out what they were talking about._

_Pyroar POV: (__Earlier, right before Volt and his mother had arrived.)_

"_So, Shadow(Volt's father) I've heard that you are a very powerful Pokemon. They say your a quick attacker. I'm offering you a deal, how would you like to join my group?" _I_ said, trying to sound as convincing as possible._

_I really needed new recruits for my gang. We needed strong warriors that could help us wreck havoc more effectively. And Shadow was the perfect guy for that._

"_Why would I?" Shadow growled, baring his fangs. His eyes showed no signs of kindness. He really was hostile, he already kicked me twice with his long sturdy legs and boy did it hurt._

_I just chuckled, smiling, trying to show him my "friendly side". My real good side had already disappeared years ago. After all, I had a reputation as a "evil pokemon" to keep._

"_Come on... I heard you used to be leader of your own gang. Wouldn't you like to be a leader of this one? You can travel around, hunting down other Pokemon."I said_

"_Me? Leader?" he said. For a moment, he looked tempted like his dark side was coming out. Every Dark type Pokemon secretly had a cruel and evil side. Most dark types can tame it, some cannot, like Shadow here._

"_No, I wouldn't" Shadow said, shaking his head._

_Looks like Shadow's Dark side isn't coming out yet. Being a pure dark type, I know the temptation was strong, but it looks like somethings holding him back, something like his family. I had Haxorus spy on him for a while. I think I remember Haxorus mentioning a Glaceon for a wife. A Nasty Plot (the move Nasty Plot) was forming in my head. I made a devious smirk. This may just work. "Zoroark, Eevee form 7 now (code name for Glaceon)!"_

_Moments later, a Glaceon popped out crying out "Shadow! It's me your wife!"_

_Then, the Glaceon winked at me (a signal telling me it's actually Zoroark)._

_Shadow looked over at Zoroark. He widened his eyes in surprised._

_"Honey, what are you doing here? Where's Volt?" Shadow questioned._

_"Volt's home, but I want to say something..." Zoroark replied._

_"What is it?" Shadow asked. He took a step closer towards his "wife", but Zoroark stepped back a few meters._

_Zoroark then started to appear sad. His eyes welled up and he looked down at the ground. Tears streamed down towards the floor. Then, Zoroark looked back towards Shadow and opened his mouth, reading to scream._

"_ I HATE YOU! I never want to see you again, because I found someone new!" Zoroark loudly shrieked._

_Zoroark then turned around, running away, sobbing tears of "sadness"._

_That was a horrible performance. I wonder if Shadow actually fell for that._

_Shadow looked shocked. "This can't be."_

_Guess he really is gullible._

"_You see, I saw this coming, I knew she hated you. I was just trying to help you." I lied._

_ Shadow fell down towards the floor. Shadow started uncontrollably sobbing. Tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. Eventually the tears subsided and completely stopped. Shadow slowly stood up, now a bit more calm. He was still hurt, but he wanted to be strong. Then, he got angry. He kicked a nearby bolder with his two back feet in frustration. The boulder flew about 20 ft behind him and landed with a loud THUD. He started to calm himself. A dark aura covered his body, it was his dark side._

"_Fine, I'll be leader of the gang." he said._

_I smirked, my mission was complete._

_That's when I spotted 2 figures behind Shadow, a Glaceon and a young Eevee. I recognized them, it was Shadow's family. They fearfully looked at the previous scene. They looked confused though. Perhaps they got here after Zoroark's little act._

"_OK master," I said turning to Shadow, the new gang leader, " How about killing your family, over there."_

_He turned over, enraged, and started chasing after the 2 Pokemon._

_The Glaceon and Eevee scampered away, panicked._

_Volt's POV: (2 hours later, when they were in the forest...)_

_I remembered my Father running after us trying to kill us._

_I almost started crying again, but I held back my tears._

"_Mother, should we go back home after tonight?" I said._

"_No, he'll suspect we'll go there and kill us in the morning, we should live here" Mom said. "You should go to sleep now Volt."_

"_No, i wanna keep watch, in case Fath- i mean Shadow comes back." I insisted._

_"You have to rest, you were up all night running, at least attempt to sleep" Mom replied._

_How could I sleep? I needed to be a brave young eevee and not sleep while crying like a baby. I wanted to show my toughness._

_I opened my mouth to argue but my mother hushed me. I got the message, no exceptions._

_I sat down and sighed in defeat. I cleared my head of ally my busy thoughts and filled it with intentions of sleeping._

_I didn't think I would fall asleep. I wanted to stay awake. But my tired body protested against me, and I lost the fight. I curled up on a pile of grasses, and almost instantly, my eyes closed and i slept, tired from today's events._

_..._

_I woke up and looked around, confused about my surroundings. Why __was I in this forest? Then I remembered yesterday, and frowned. __Oh yeah. I didn't want to start crying, but a tear escaped. I wiped the tear and got up on my feet._

_I looked at my mother, she was still curled up in a ball, asleep. Her eyes were shut, but her eyebrows were furrowed, even though she was sleeping._

"_Why Shadow?" she muttered in her sleep._

_I didn't want to wake her up so I left, trying to find food. I walked around and saw a bush full of Mago berries. WOW! Mago berries are rare, a full bush of them is just amazing! I was about to grab a berry when a Ursaring 5 times my size popped out and roared. He looked rather intimidating. _

"_THOSE ARE MY BERRIES! WERE YOU PLANNING TO STEAL SOME?" he yelled. The volume of his voice nearly busted my eardrums._

_I slowly backed away and trembled in fear. My heart started pumping from sheer terror. _"_N n no definitely not." I stammered._

_The Ursaring growled and turned around, and started ferociously chomping on his berries._

_I walked away depressed, when suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes. I trembled, afraid on what would popped out. I saw an Eevee's face come out from the leaves of the bush. She sure was cute, I thought. I then blushed. What was i thinking? I just met this girl._

"_Hi! My name's Rose" she said smiling. She sure was pretty._

"_My name's Volt!" I said smiling back. My stomach growled. My face flushed, embarrassed about what just happened._

_"You look hungry, want some Mago berries?" Rose asked, holding out a few Mago berries. They looked identical to the ones from Urasring's bush. They shined and reflected light when sunlight hit it's glossy smooth surface._

_I hesitantly took one. I looked backed at her._

_"Aren't you going to eat it?" she asked._

_"Yeah, Thanks" I said biting one of the berries, the sweet flavor filled my mouth._

"_I was able to grab some from that grouchy Ursaring when he wasn't looking. Mago berries are my favorite" Rose brightly said._

"_Hey me too!" I said, surprised at her statement. Most Pokemon didn't like Mago berries because they were just too sweet._

"_Wanna go play by the lake?" She asked._

_I did have a tired day yesterday. Maybe I needed some cheering up._

"_OK!" I said excitedly._

_From then on, Rose has been my best friend. I developed a huge crush on her because of her beauty and kindness. I wished she felt the same way about me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Still Volt's POV:

I was ready to knock out this Fearow. Let's see what I can do. "THUNDERBOLT" I yelled. Electricity surged through my body and I released an electrical bolt at Fearow. The electricity shocked him and he fell to the ground. Static crackled around him from the previous intense blow.

"Go Volt!" Rose said happily. She jumped up in the air, trying her best to cheer me on. And it really did help lift my spirits.

Fearow then shook and slowly rose up. "AIR SLASH" he yelled! Strong blades of air were emitted from his powerful wings. I swiftly moved to the side, but 2 hit my leg. I felt a sharp pain where the Air Slash struck. Fearow used Hurricane. Fearow flapped his large brown wings and an air current was produced. The air spun and spun, turning into a Hurricane attack. I tried to move but my leg hurt so bad. I managed to use dig though and I burrowed to the safety of underground. I then used my paws to dig back up, now covered with bits of moist dirt. However, Fearow somehow managed to detect where I was and when I surfaced I was met with a powerful Steel Wing attack. The attack knocked me back. I flew through the air and crashed into the hard ground. I opened my eyes, seeing the word spin from my dizzy condition.

"VOLT!" Rose yelled, full of worry.

I felt so exhausted. My breathing was really heavy. Fearow was in a similar condition. Maybe I can do this.

That's when something unexpected happened.

"Roost" Fearow calmy yelled.

White glowing wings surrounded Fearow, and he was able to regain some of his health. Fearow now looked reborn and anew. He looked like he just woke up from the most relaxing nap ever. His battle scratches had faded away.

"_Oh no, this is looking really bad, I may have an advantage in type, but he's in a good condition, He's also a lot quicker than me. How can I win?" I thought. _I felt so lost, I didn't have a clue on what to do. Can I actually manage to gain victory? I felt like giving up... maybe evolving wasn't good enough to win this battle.

"Come on Volt! Snap out of it! You said you would beat Fearow and your not doing it. Come on! Show some fighting spirit!" Rose yelled, trying to encourage me.

"_She's right. I can't let her down. She's Rose. She's the one I will always fight for"_

I struggled back up and thought of a plan.

_He's so fast. Maybe I can stop his movement. That's it..._

Thunder Wave! I powered up my energy and released a small bolt. The bolt hurled itself at Fearow and hit. The Fearow groaned in agony. _Yes! He's now paralyzed_

"Aerial Ace!" he yelled, but when he tried to quickly climb up into the air, he fell down midway.

_Here's my chance_

"THUNDER" I yowled. Dark clouds started forming up above. Static could be seen crackling. I heard a low rumbling sound. A bolt lit up the sky and hit Fearow, knocking him down. Fearow hurled towards the ground and crashed, sending up a pile of dust. I scented a burnt and smoky aroma coming from the bird.

Fearow had fainted.

I smiled, "I won!" I said.

My mind was filled with happiness from my victory. _I managed to save Rose and my friends._

But then I felt dizzy. "Volt!" Rose yelled, scampering towards me.

Then I blacked out, unsure on what would happened when I was unconscious.

Rose's POV:

Volt fell over and was unconscious. I didn't know how I was going to bring him back to the town's hospital. Nor did I have the strength to carry Grace and Jewel back too. "_Oh, poor Jewel, this must be a terrible birthday." I thought to myself._

Everyone was in a terrible condition. They were all bruised and scratched. But Volt had the worst condition. Volt was losing lots of blood from the cuts around him. There was a large red gash on his leg. I had no way to help them. I started tearing up. "_What can I do?" I thought._ I looked up into the sky, wondering how it could be so beautiful when my situation seemed so hopeless. "Please help me Arceus." Then, the sun seemed to shine brighter. It's rays hit me and covered me whole body with warmth and light. That's when it happened. My tan body began to glow. The light I was producing lit up the darkness of the forest around me. I grew taller and taller.

_"There is only one thing this could be," I thought_ "_**Evolution**__."_

…_**...**_

_**YAY! Finally done with this chapter! Woohoo!**_

_**Remember to review so the next chapter can come out tomorrow :D! What do YOU want Rose to evolve to? I may just consider Rose to evolve into that eeveelution.**_

_**So yeah bye!**_

_**Volt: Hey Your evolving!**_

_**Rose: YEA :D Now I'll catch up to you**_

_**Volt: NEVAH!**_

_**Rose: :(**_

_**Midnight: Why am I not in this story yet?**_

_**Rose: Who are you?**_

_**Midnight: A new character**_

_**Rose: :O gasp**_


	3. The Mysterious Umbreon

**Plz remember to review because it really helps motivate me and it helps me fix mistakes...so yeah enjoy.:D**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

…**...**

Volt's POV:

I stood in front of Rose trying to protect her from Fearow. Beads of sweat rolled down me, My breathing was heavy. I tried to suck up all the oxygen I could manage to get. But I was still ready to fight with the best of my ability. Standing there in my battle stance, I never felt more ready and pumped up.

The Fearow stayed still and analyzed me, looking to see if I was a worthy opponent. He scanned every centimeter of my body, trying to identify my weak spots and any signs of exhaustion. His eyes were sharp and he smirked, remaining calm at the moment of this rising situation. He didn't intimidate me though. In fact, I think I was more calm than him.

I wasn't going to let any of my friends get hurt, especially Rose. I wouldn't even allow a finger on them. I felt more confident from my brave act of loyalty for Rose and the others.

Why would I protect Rose you ask? Well, the truth is I have always liked her. She was my only friend in my hardest times.

_LONG FLASHBACK TIME... :D_

_**(this is going to be an important flashback because you need it to understand future chapters)**_

_It was midnight, a full moon shined above us, it's moonlight lighting our path. Me and my mother, a Glaceon, were running and running into the night, not even caring about all where we were heading. All we had to do was get away...escape...from father. My mind was overcome with depression and sadness. I felt heartbroken and hurt from what happened earlier. Tears stung my eyes and ran down my face blinding my vision. All I saw was blurs of colors. However, I felt my mother's cold presence next to me, so all I had to do was follow her cold chill. My mother was the only true family now. Her company calmed and comforted me, but I was still in a state of fear and depression. We kept on galloping and running through the grass, until my mother halted and stopped. I slowed and stopped as well._

"_I see a forest up ahead, let's hide there." My mother said._

_We rushed into the dark forest. We went deep into the trees, making sure we lost the one chasing us. Once we went far enough, we crashed down from pure exhaustion. The shadows of the forest concealed us and acted like a protective wall. My mother gently wiped my tears away, and my vision returned. It was almost pitch black in here. I was able to squint and barely make out the outlines of my mother's face. Her face was a depressing thing to look at, she looked so miserable, and I was too._

_Even though we were now in this forest, and we were safe. I was still scared and sad. My heart rate was still fast and my I breathed in and out like I was running out of oxygen. My eyes looked around fearfully, and not from the horrifying creatures that may have resided in these trees, but from my father._

_ My mother came over and hugged me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, squeezing my brown furry body. She was trying to comfort me, and she was trying to make me feel better, but she was also scared and worried herself. I listened to her heart loudly pump through her icy blue chest. It was like her heart would explode, and mine might have too._

"_How could father do this to us? Why had he abandoned us?" I questioned._

_I shook my head trying to forget the memories, but they still ran through my head, making me more and more confused. The made my head hurt and ache. I was searching for answers... a reason for all this, but I found nothing._

_2 Hours earlier... in Volt's den._

"_Huh, that's odd, your father isn't home yet." Mother said, worried. Her crystal blue eyes stared intently out the window. Her eyes locked on to the horizon, trying to find my dad. Her eyebrows were furrowed, making her look older. Her lips were pressed into a frown, the corners of her mouth tilted down, like a wilting flower. Her icy cool breath hit the glass of the window and made it turn foggy. She occasionally had to use her paw to wipe off the condensation, so she could see._

_I, on the other hand, being the careless young eevee I was, wasn't worried at all. All I could think about was my dessert and I happily munched on it. Bits of food flew everywhere from my terrible eating habits that could be compared to that of a tepig's._

"_He better hurry home because I'm going to eat his food." I said finishing up my favorite meal, Mom's freshly baked Mago berry pie. I licked my paws, trying to savor any morsels that got stuck to it. My tongue slobbered all over my paw, coating it with the thick liquid of my saliva._

_Mom's cooking was very famous around here. Her desserts and baked goods received many praises from neighbors. I was lucky to be her child because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to taste her food on a daily basis._

_I looked over at my Father's pie slice and licked my lips. It looked so scrumptious! Temptation took over me and I moved my paw towards the pie slice, trying to steal a piece._

_Mother quickly sensed what I was about to do and quickly turned her head around._

"_VOLT!" my mother said glaring at me. Her blue eyes pierced into my soul. Her face scolded at me, trying to make me stop my actions._

"_Sorry" I replied, pulling my paw away from the pie._

_I hopped off the wooden chair I was sitting on and went about my other businesses, while waiting for dad._

_We waited a bit more... the sun started falling down, changing the sky a deep black. It was getting real late, dad should have been home a long time ago._

_Eventually, Mom couldn't take it._

"_I'm going to go find him, stay here" Mom said._

_Mom grabbed a pine-green scarf and carefully wrapped it around her neck. Using her mouth, she adjusted the scarf into a tidy and neat position._

_If mom was going out to search for him, something bad could really be happening. Mom rarely stepped foot outside the den. I knew I had to do something._

"_WAIT, I WANNA GO TOOOOOO" I whined._

_My mom frowned at me, trying to change my mind._

"_No, it's too dangerous, especially where we lived" Mom said._

_I couldn't argue to her about that. We lived in the Treacherous Cliffs, __a barren wasteland where dangerous Pokemon hang out. The terrain was rocky and treacherous here. There is also rumored to be a terrifying and violent gang of Pokemon led by a Pyroar and a few other Pokemon such as a Haxorus and Druddigon ( remember Jewel's parents?). They were widely known for their harassment and cruelty towards innocent pokemon. They never got the justice they deserved from their terrorizes. Mostly because everyone was too scared to stand up against them. But that wasn't going to stop me from helping dad._

"_PLEASE, I'm strong! I'm brave! I can help. Besides, it would be faster if I tagged along. 2 Pokemon are better than one!" I said._

_She stayed silent, not ready to let me go._

_ I used my Baby Doll Eyes attack, trying to convince her, with my cute face,(XD LOL cute face :P). My brown eyes widened and glimmered, making it hard to resist._

_She hesitated then sighed. "Fine you can come along, but only if you stay close to me." She said._

"_YAY!" I said smiling. I jumped up in happiness._

"_This is serious Volt, something awful may have happened!" Mother said with a disapproving look._

_I honestly didn't understand why she was so worried. Dad was an adult, he could take care of himself._

"_Mother, Dad's a powerful Pokemon, he can take care of himself" I said._

"_Maybe your right, but..." Mom gazed off into the horizon. She seemed really worried. "Never mind, let's just go."_

_Me and mother walked out of the safety of the den and we headed out, hidden by the shadow of night. We searched and searched all night, trying to find my father. We found no sign of him._

"_Where could he be?" Mother said._

_Then, we heard footsteps and chattering behind us. It was a Mightyena, DAD!_

"_DAD, DAD! It's me, Volt!" I yelled, relieved. I burst in joyfulness. I nearly ran over to him, to let him hold me and embrace me in his strong arms. I started to run over to him when something grabbed me from behind. it was my mother._

_My mother covered my mouth with her paw, and pulled me back. Then, we silently tip-toed behind a rock that was large enough to cover both of us._

"_Wait, look who's with him" She said pointing at a dark figure next my father._

_What I saw really shocked me._

_The figure was tall and large. The Pokemon stood up regally, it looked like a leader and a true warrior. The Pokemon had dark brown fur and a scarlet and orange mane. Wait a minute... my eyes grew wide... IT WAS PYROAR, LEADER OF THE VIOLENT GANG!_

_However, Pyroar wasn't attacking my dad, instead he looked like he was having a friendly conversation with my father. They looked like casual and old buddies. I leaned in trying to eavesdrop. I listened closely with my big tan ears, trying to figure out what they were talking about._

_Pyroar POV: (__Earlier, right before Volt and his mother had arrived.)_

"_So, Shadow(Volt's father) I've heard that you are a very powerful Pokemon. They say your a quick attacker. I'm offering you a deal, how would you like to join my group?" _I_ said, trying to sound as convincing as possible._

_I really needed new recruits for my gang. We needed strong warriors that could help us wreck havoc more effectively. And Shadow was the perfect guy for that._

"_Why would I?" Shadow growled, baring his fangs. His eyes showed no signs of kindness. He really was hostile, he already kicked me twice with his long sturdy legs and boy did it hurt._

_I just chuckled, smiling, trying to show him my "friendly side". My real good side had already disappeared years ago. After all, I had a reputation as a "evil pokemon" to keep._

"_Come on... I heard you used to be leader of your own gang. Wouldn't you like to be a leader of this one? You can travel around, hunting down other Pokemon."I said_

"_Me? Leader?" he said. For a moment, he looked tempted like his dark side was coming out. Every Dark type Pokemon secretly had a cruel and evil side. Most dark types can tame it, some cannot, like Shadow here._

"_No, I wouldn't" Shadow said, shaking his head._

_Looks like Shadow's Dark side isn't coming out yet. Being a pure dark type, I know the temptation was strong, but it looks like somethings holding him back, something like his family. I had Haxorus spy on him for a while. I think I remember Haxorus mentioning a Glaceon for a wife. A Nasty Plot (the move Nasty Plot) was forming in my head. I made a devious smirk. This may just work. "Zoroark, Eevee form 7 now (code name for Glaceon)!"_

_Moments later, a Glaceon popped out crying out "Shadow! It's me your wife!"_

_Then, the Glaceon winked at me (a signal telling me it's actually Zoroark)._

_Shadow looked over at Zoroark. He widened his eyes in surprised._

_"Honey, what are you doing here? Where's Volt?" Shadow questioned._

_"Volt's home, but I want to say something..." Zoroark replied._

_"What is it?" Shadow asked. He took a step closer towards his "wife", but Zoroark stepped back a few meters._

_Zoroark then started to appear sad. His eyes welled up and he looked down at the ground. Tears streamed down towards the floor. Then, Zoroark looked back towards Shadow and opened his mouth, reading to scream._

"_ I HATE YOU! I never want to see you again, because I found someone new!" Zoroark loudly shrieked._

_Zoroark then turned around, running away, sobbing tears of "sadness"._

_That was a horrible performance. I wonder if Shadow actually fell for that._

_Shadow looked shocked. "This can't be."_

_Guess he really is gullible._

"_You see, I saw this coming, I knew she hated you. I was just trying to help you." I lied._

_ Shadow fell down towards the floor. Shadow started uncontrollably sobbing. Tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. Eventually the tears subsided and completely stopped. Shadow slowly stood up, now a bit more calm. He was still hurt, but he wanted to be strong. Then, he got angry. He kicked a nearby bolder with his two back feet in frustration. The boulder flew about 20 ft behind him and landed with a loud THUD. He started to calm himself. A dark aura covered his body, it was his dark side._

"_Fine, I'll be leader of the gang." he said._

_I smirked, my mission was complete._

_That's when I spotted 2 figures behind Shadow, a Glaceon and a young Eevee. I recognized them, it was Shadow's family. They fearfully looked at the previous scene. They looked confused though. Perhaps they got here after Zoroark's little act._

"_OK master," I said turning to Shadow, the new gang leader, " How about killing your family, over there."_

_He turned over, enraged, and started chasing after the 2 Pokemon._

_The Glaceon and Eevee scampered away, panicked._

_Volt's POV: (2 hours later, when they were in the forest...)_

_I remembered my Father running after us trying to kill us._

_I almost started crying again, but I held back my tears._

"_Mother, should we go back home after tonight?" I said._

"_No, he'll suspect we'll go there and kill us in the morning, we should live here" Mom said. "You should go to sleep now Volt."_

"_No, i wanna keep watch, in case Fath- i mean Shadow comes back." I insisted._

_"You have to rest, you were up all night running, at least attempt to sleep" Mom replied._

_How could I sleep? I needed to be a brave young eevee and not sleep while crying like a baby. I wanted to show my toughness._

_I opened my mouth to argue but my mother hushed me. I got the message, no exceptions._

_I sat down and sighed in defeat. I cleared my head of ally my busy thoughts and filled it with intentions of sleeping._

_I didn't think I would fall asleep. I wanted to stay awake. But my tired body protested against me, and I lost the fight. I curled up on a pile of grasses, and almost instantly, my eyes closed and i slept, tired from today's events._

_..._

_I woke up and looked around, confused about my surroundings. Why __was I in this forest? Then I remembered yesterday, and frowned. __Oh yeah. I didn't want to start crying, but a tear escaped. I wiped the tear and got up on my feet._

_I looked at my mother, she was still curled up in a ball, asleep. Her eyes were shut, but her eyebrows were furrowed, even though she was sleeping._

"_Why Shadow?" she muttered in her sleep._

_I didn't want to wake her up so I left, trying to find food. I walked around and saw a bush full of Mago berries. WOW! Mago berries are rare, a full bush of them is just amazing! I was about to grab a berry when a Ursaring 5 times my size popped out and roared. He looked rather intimidating. _

"_THOSE ARE MY BERRIES! WERE YOU PLANNING TO STEAL SOME?" he yelled. The volume of his voice nearly busted my eardrums._

_I slowly backed away and trembled in fear. My heart started pumping from sheer terror. _"_N n no definitely not." I stammered._

_The Ursaring growled and turned around, and started ferociously chomping on his berries._

_I walked away depressed, when suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes. I trembled, afraid on what would popped out. I saw an Eevee's face come out from the leaves of the bush. She sure was cute, I thought. I then blushed. What was i thinking? I just met this girl._

"_Hi! My name's Rose" she said smiling. She sure was pretty._

"_My name's Volt!" I said smiling back. My stomach growled. My face flushed, embarrassed about what just happened._

_"You look hungry, want some Mago berries?" Rose asked, holding out a few Mago berries. They looked identical to the ones from Urasring's bush. They shined and reflected light when sunlight hit it's glossy smooth surface._

_I hesitantly took one. I looked backed at her._

_"Aren't you going to eat it?" she asked._

_"Yeah, Thanks" I said biting one of the berries, the sweet flavor filled my mouth._

"_I was able to grab some from that grouchy Ursaring when he wasn't looking. Mago berries are my favorite" Rose brightly said._

"_Hey me too!" I said, surprised at her statement. Most Pokemon didn't like Mago berries because they were just too sweet._

"_Wanna go play by the lake?" She asked._

_I did have a tired day yesterday. Maybe I needed some cheering up._

"_OK!" I said excitedly._

_From then on, Rose has been my best friend. I developed a huge crush on her because of her beauty and kindness. I wished she felt the same way about me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Still Volt's POV:

I was ready to knock out this Fearow. Let's see what I can do. "THUNDERBOLT" I yelled. Electricity surged through my body and I released an electrical bolt at Fearow. The electricity shocked him and he fell to the ground. Static crackled around him from the previous intense blow.

"Go Volt!" Rose said happily. She jumped up in the air, trying her best to cheer me on. And it really did help lift my spirits.

Fearow then shook and slowly rose up. "AIR SLASH" he yelled! Strong blades of air were emitted from his powerful wings. I swiftly moved to the side, but 2 hit my leg. I felt a sharp pain where the Air Slash struck. Fearow used Hurricane. Fearow flapped his large brown wings and an air current was produced. The air spun and spun, turning into a Hurricane attack. I tried to move but my leg hurt so bad. I managed to use dig though and I burrowed to the safety of underground. I then used my paws to dig back up, now covered with bits of moist dirt. However, Fearow somehow managed to detect where I was and when I surfaced I was met with a powerful Steel Wing attack. The attack knocked me back. I flew through the air and crashed into the hard ground. I opened my eyes, seeing the word spin from my dizzy condition.

"VOLT!" Rose yelled, full of worry.

I felt so exhausted. My breathing was really heavy. Fearow was in a similar condition. Maybe I can do this.

That's when something unexpected happened.

"Roost" Fearow calmy yelled.

White glowing wings surrounded Fearow, and he was able to regain some of his health. Fearow now looked reborn and anew. He looked like he just woke up from the most relaxing nap ever. His battle scratches had faded away.

"_Oh no, this is looking really bad, I may have an advantage in type, but he's in a good condition, He's also a lot quicker than me. How can I win?" I thought. _I felt so lost, I didn't have a clue on what to do. Can I actually manage to gain victory? I felt like giving up... maybe evolving wasn't good enough to win this battle.

"Come on Volt! Snap out of it! You said you would beat Fearow and your not doing it. Come on! Show some fighting spirit!" Rose yelled, trying to encourage me.

"_She's right. I can't let her down. She's Rose. She's the one I will always fight for"_

I struggled back up and thought of a plan.

_He's so fast. Maybe I can stop his movement. That's it..._

Thunder Wave! I powered up my energy and released a small bolt. The bolt hurled itself at Fearow and hit. The Fearow groaned in agony. _Yes! He's now paralyzed_

"Aerial Ace!" he yelled, but when he tried to quickly climb up into the air, he fell down midway.

_Here's my chance_

"THUNDER" I yowled. Dark clouds started forming up above. Static could be seen crackling. I heard a low rumbling sound. A bolt lit up the sky and hit Fearow, knocking him down. Fearow hurled towards the ground and crashed, sending up a pile of dust. I scented a burnt and smoky aroma coming from the bird.

Fearow had fainted.

I smiled, "I won!" I said.

My mind was filled with happiness from my victory. _I managed to save Rose and my friends._

But then I felt dizzy. "Volt!" Rose yelled, scampering towards me.

Then I blacked out, unsure on what would happened when I was unconscious.

Rose's POV:

Volt fell over and was unconscious. I didn't know how I was going to bring him back to the town's hospital. Nor did I have the strength to carry Grace and Jewel back too. "_Oh, poor Jewel, this must be a terrible birthday." I thought to myself._

Everyone was in a terrible condition. They were all bruised and scratched. But Volt had the worst condition. Volt was losing lots of blood from the cuts around him. There was a large red gash on his leg. I had no way to help them. I started tearing up. "_What can I do?" I thought._ I looked up into the sky, wondering how it could be so beautiful when my situation seemed so hopeless. "Please help me Arceus." Then, the sun seemed to shine brighter. It's rays hit me and covered me whole body with warmth and light. That's when it happened. My tan body began to glow. The light I was producing lit up the darkness of the forest around me. I grew taller and taller.

_"There is only one thing this could be," I thought_ "_**Evolution**__."_

…_**...**_

_**YAY! Finally done with this chapter! Woohoo!**_

_**Remember to review so the next chapter can come out tomorrow :D! What do YOU want Rose to evolve to? I may just consider Rose to evolve into that eeveelution.**_

_**So yeah bye!**_

_**Volt: Hey Your evolving!**_

_**Rose: YEA :D Now I'll catch up to you**_

_**Volt: NEVAH!**_

_**Rose: :(**_

_**Midnight: Why am I not in this story yet?**_

_**Rose: Who are you?**_

_**Midnight: A new character**_

_**Rose: :O gasp**_


	4. The Meeting of Love

**Here's the next chapter to Rose's Eevee Love Story!**

**Sorry it took so long(Well, it only took like 7 days or something XD guess it wasn't that long), I mean school is just tiring... :/**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter because things start to get interesting...**

**:)**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**Thoughts in _Italics_**

…**...**

**Midnight's POV:**

I was able to escape Blaze when I reached the town. There were many pokemon gathered at town. I instantly dived in to a large crowd of scattering pokemon, hiding myself and letting Blaze lose me. Even if it was late, the town was still very much alive with energy. Nocturnal pokemon like hoot-hoot and murkrow were coming out, adding to the large number of pokemon here. I walked deeper into the loud crowd of pokemon, to conceal myself even further. When I was sure I was safe, I stopped in my tracks and plopped down onto to the bumpy cobblestone street. It didn't matter if the road I was sitting on was rough and made me feel uncomfortable, I was so tired I didn't care. I let out a breath I was holding in. My muscles were aching, like I set them on fire, and I felt like a had a huge migraine. I was heavily panting, desperately trying to suck up every once of oxygen in the air. I was just beyond exhausted. I felt like I could fall into a deep 1000 year sleep, not even letting anything wake me up, even an all out pokemon war with the legendaries involved. I thought about returning to my den so I could rest and restore my energy, but I may attract the attention of one of Blaze's henchmen if I was out in the wide open, not shielded and hidden by any crowd of pokemon. Plus, I wouldn't be in a good enough condition to outrun Blaze. I sadly sighed.

"_If only Blaze didn't hate me so much. Then I wouldn't be on this constant chase for freedom from his evil wrath." I thought._

I tried to hold in a tear, but it burst through, falling down my cheek and dropping onto the floor, leaving a wet dot on the floor. I used my paw to wipe of the wet trail the tear left behind. I sluggishly got up and shook myself, knowing the situation could have be worse.

I decided to wander around town for a bit, trying to pass the time until Blaze will probably give up this chase and try again another day. The streetlamps cast a bright glow on the cobblestone sidewalk, lighting my way.

" Come buy your berries here!" said a cherrim and cherubi. I smelled a sweet scent from their fruit stand that sold ripe cheri berries.

"_Hah, 2 cherry pokemon selling cheri berries." I laughed in my head._

I also passed by many bustling shops selling many antiques. Lots of customers lined up and shoved each other trying to buy their items first to quickly get home. I also saw pokemon chattering and gossiping about the latest news with others at cafes. They seemed really happy, and they really enjoyed their friends' companies. Their laughs and joyfulness made me feel jealous.

"_If only I could be so happy, with no stress and worry in the world," I silently wished._

I continued walking, silently observing everything. I was so busy soaking in everything with my eyes, I accidentally bumped into a charmeleon. "Hey watch it!" the charmeleon rudely said in an strange Italian accent.

"Sorry." I replied in a mad tone.

He made an angry face and used Sand Attack on me, kicking some dirt into my fur and eyes.

"_Some people here are real grouchy." I said to myself, trying not to anger him further as we might start a fight and attract attention. And I really don't was to grab Blaze's attention._

I lifted myself back up and dusted the sand off. Then, I scratched off any remaining grains of sand with my paw.

The Charmeleon huffed, and walked away.

Then, I noticed a building. It was a beautiful white building with a crimson rooftop. The windows of the place emitted a warm light, luring tired and stray pokemon inside. _It was the pokecenter! What luck! _I was tempted to go inside and unwind while enjoying a soothing cup of hot pecha berry tea.

I was about to let my tired body pull me inside, when I noticed someone at the entrance to the pokecenter. There, standing at the glass doors was a Pyroar, _Blaze. _I growled.

He glanced at everyone approaching the pokecenter. His sharp eyes scanned and analyzed everybody. He looked like he was expecting someone, probably me.

"Where are you dear Midnight?" He softly purred, "How about you show your cowardly self already? I'm just gonna bite you and shred you into a million pieces.

"_He must of known I would have gone here to rest. He may be evil, but he wasn't stupid." I thought._

Blaze's murderous eyes screamed out death and evil. The hidden claws in his paws were out, ready to slash me into thousands of tiny Midnights. His body was in a position where he could instantly pounce on me. However, thankfully, he didn't notice me yet.

I cautiously and slowly backed away, careful not to show fear and careful not to be noticed by Blaze. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest, making my blood rush throughout my entire body. When Blaze was distracted by one of his gang members, I turned away from the pokecenter and ran away, as far as my legs could carry me.

When I thought I was far enough, away from Blaze's sight, I slowed down my pace and was finally able to relax.

"_He can't find you now, you're safe." I told myself, trying to be calm. _Then, my muscles relaxed, and my heart started beating regularly.

My stomach rumbled. I started to grow hungry, my crave for food was strong and unbearable. I greedily scanned the area, looking for a restaurant or food. "Audino's Bakery! Freshly baked goods!" a sign read in bold purple words, on top of a little pink building.

_This is exactly what I needed!_

I dashed to the entrance and opened the wooden doors to the bakery. The chimes attached to the door jingled creating a chime. I walked inside and was instantly hit by a sweet yummy aroma. Moonlight fell through the heart-shaped windows, making the interior look marvelous with a blue glow. Warm golden lamps also provided a light source. At the counter was a smiling rosy pink pokemon with a chef's hat.

"Welcome! Please look around and see what you would like." The pink Audino, said.

I took out my blue pouch. This pouch was given to me by my mother, as a goodbye gift when I left to have my own den. I've been using it to store my poke. I held the pouch over my paw and shook it. No poke fell out. I looked inside and frowned when I only discovered a ball of lint and dust.

"No way to purchase anything to eat now." I disappointingly sighed.

I glanced over at the counter and stared at all the cakes, pies, breads, and sandwiches. They looked so delicious, and they were warm, like they just came out of the oven. Unfortunately, I had no poke to pay them with so the food was just unobtainable treasure. My stomach was crying out for food.

That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise.

"Oops, sorry if I startled you." said a mysterious feminine voice behind me. I turned around and was met with large breathtaking violet eyes. The discs of violet and magenta beauty belonged to an equally fascinating and beautiful espeon.

_Wait, I think I recognize her..._

"Are you that umbreon that crashed into me earlier today?" they unknown espeon asked.

_Hold up, I do know her! I ran into her today!_

"Um, yes, sorry for running into you. I was trying to run away from somebody." I replied.

_I should have chosen my words more carefully._

"Run away from somebody? Like who?" she curiously asked.

_Oh no..._

I gritted my teeth. "An old friend of mine. That hates and despises the mere thought of me alive now." I said, with a grim, angry tone.

The Espeon looked down at the floor, looking sorry.

"Oh, sorry I asked." she said, truly regretting her words. Her faced turned sad and pitiful. It was hard not to cry looking at her expression.

"Never mind, you didn't know. It's alright." I said, trying to lift away her sorrow.

"Oh, ok." she quietly replied, her voice still tinged with a hint of regret. The tiny frown on her face made me feel sorry I said my words with such a bitter tone.

"Anyways, my name's Midnight." I said while lifting my paw up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." she said, shaking my paw.

"_Rose... what a beautiful name." I thought._ I blushed._ "What am I thinking? I barely even know her._

"The name suits you well. Such an angelic creature like yourself deserves a name that matches your beauty." I said.

_Facepaw. Did I really just say that?I'm ruining my 1st impression._

"Thanks." she replied, blushing at the compliment. She seemed a little embarrassed.

Then my stomach made a low, deep growl. I was sure Rose heard the noise. It was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Seems like your hungry. Want me to buy you something to eat?" Rose giggled, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

I perked up in surprise._ I was almost a total stranger to her! She was offering me food, and she just met me! I would turn down the offer to be kind, but I was __**so **__famished._ I shook my head, feeling ashamed I just thought that. _No, I'm being way too selfish, I'll decline._

"No, I'll be alright." I finally said.

"I insist! I'll get you something to eat! I'll get you something to eat." Rose said, placing her lavender legs firmly on the ground.

I glanced at the freshly baked goods on the counter. My mouth watered a bit.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"Come on! You have to eat! You look tired and worn out. I want to help you!" she said with a serious and stern face, she was not ready to back down and give up.

I was about to decline the kind offer again, but I hesitated.

_It looks like she's not going to let me starve. Even if I tell her "no" she'll keep insisting she'll get me something to eat._

"Fine," I slowly said, finally admitting defeat.

Rose's face lightened up and she smiled. "Yay!" she said, "So, what would you like to eat?" Rose happily asked.

I looked over at all the foods.

"I'll take a Chesto berry sandwich." I replied.

Rose looked shocked. I wasn't surprised. Most pokemon hated chesto berry sandwiches. Let alone, chesto berries. The reason these berries were hated was because of the terrible taste. If you want to know why pokemon Wake up when eating chesto berries, it's because the horrid dry taste wakes them up. However, I personally liked the berries, even if they were hard or dry.

"You like chesto berry sandwiches?" Rose gasped in surprise.

I nodded.

"I do too! Wow, I thought nobody liked them except me!" Rose exclaimed, awestruck.

I gasped. _WOW, THIS IS JUST GREAT! I finally have somebody who understands my weird sense of food and taste._

"I always thought it tasted good, but other pokemon despised the taste, but I always told them..."

"You're crazy!" We both said simultaneously. Rose and I fell down to the floors and broke out in laughs. We were both surprised in what we had in common.

The laughter and giggles died down and Rose got up and purchased a chesto berry sandwich for me and bread and berries for her.

We both sat down at a small flat wooden table nearby the window. We both started taking enormous bites out of our food, looks like Rose was really hungry too. The chesto berry sandwich was really great! It took me a while to bite into the firm, hard berry, but my strong jaws managed to break through and I tasted a yummy juicy flavor in the berry's interior. The taste of the berries actually went quite well with the bread.

Rose and I started chatting about random things. We had quite a few disagreements, but we had many other things in common. We liked races, battles, friends(not that I had many), and we both loved the forest and we both agreed it was the best place to live.

Then, I finished my last piece of sandwich and sighed. "That hit the spot. Thanks for the food Rose."

"It was my pleasure!" Rose said as she also finished up her last berry.

We both walked out of the bakery together, continuing our conversation.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Rose asked me.

"No, I actually never got the chance." I said.

Her eyes grew wide. "You've **never **gone to the beach? Where have you been all this time?" she asked.

"I don't know, just chilling in my den I guess." I replied.

"How about I take you there right now? It's a short distance from here. Wanna go?" Rose asked.

_It was late, but I couldn't go home with Blaze on the loose._

"Ok!" I replied.

Rose dashed away and I followed her. We sped up and we zoomed out of town. We raced each other towards the sandy beach, ready to enjoy the water and sand.

**Volt's POV:**

I woke up with a layer of sweat covering my body. My muscles still hurt, but the pain was now dull. My injured leg was carefully wrapped in grasses. The grasses served as bandages. I tried to sit up but was forced to stay down because of the sudden sharp pain in my leg that appeared when I moved.

That's when I noticed my surroundings. I somehow winded up in Rose's den. The den was dark, but lamps around the room were turned on. Outside I saw a deep ocean blue sky. A white disc softly glowed in the middle of the sky. Stars sparkled like mini diamonds in the sky. I could hear Noctowl hooting outside. I tried to remember what happened,

battling a Fearow,

evolving,

collapsing to the floor and fainting with Rose running towards me.

I also remember waking up for about 2 seconds once in a while. I saw Jewel evolving, Rose's mother helping me and an espeon.

_Who was that Espeon? All I knew was that she was breathtakingly stunning and beautiful. Her eyes shinned and glimmered, and I swear I saw stars inside of them._

_Wait, I like Rose, or perhaps that espeon WAS Rose. But Rose is an eevee, that can't be right._

"Glad to see that you're finally awake!" Rose's mother, a sylveon, said as she entered the room I was in.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked, curious on what happened.

"Oh, Rose evolved into a glorious espeon, and teleported you all here! She did her best to heal you all. I'm so proud of her." she replied, nearly tearing up seeing that her child was growing up so fast.

_So the dazzling Espeon was Rose! Wow, she really was beautiful and she was so kind and hardworking! She carried us here and nursed us all!_

I looked outside at the sky, the stars reminded me of Rose's eyes. The lavender streaks left behind by shooting stars and comets in the sky reminded me of Rose's soft fur.

_Maybe, just maybe I should finally do this. I've been Rose's friend for too long. I also feel like my crush for her is too big, it's not a crush, it's love._

A soft evening wind blew through the air. It's sound reminded me of Rose's sweet and light laughter. I deeply inhaled and exhaled and I decided on what I was going to do.

I grinned and closed my eyes, thinking deeply about Rose. Positive thoughts about her overflowed into my mind.

_I'm going to ask Rose out on a date and nothing's going to stop me!_

…**..**

**OH SNAP! VOLT'S GONNA ASK ROSE OUT! :O**

**Volt: I MUST I MUUUUUUSSSSTTT!**

**So, what's gonna happen next time? You'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm working on revising and reviewing the first 3 chapters, so yeah..., I just finished revising the 1st chapter though :)**

**Also remember to review because it inspires me and motivates me to make more chapters very quickly! Like 1 day quickly!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Question

**So here's chapter 5! I've been a bit busy, haven't had time to write, but I have more free time now :D**

**Rose: YAY! :D**

**Volt: YAY! Time to ask Rose out!**

**Midnight: You like Rose? (a bit jealous :O)**

**Me: What does this mean? :O**

**Please remember to review, :D**

**I don't own Pokemon, and I never shall.**

**EDIT: Changed the chapter so Rose isn't a Mary Sue :)**

**Rose's POV:**

I invited Midnight to go to the beach because he really seemed like a nice guy! He complimented me and acted like a gentleman. Like when I asked him if he wanted me to purchase him some food, he refused, trying to be selfless. He is a really kind and caring pokemon, and you don't stumble upon many pokemon like that.

I looked over to my side and saw Midnight dashing besides me, running towards the beach. His eyes glittered with excitement. He looked full of happiness. He turned and noticed me staring at him and he stretched a smile from ear to ear, thankful for taking him to the beach. I returned his smile and grinned back. I felt so joyful knowing I helped this kind Umbreon.

However, I sensed he has a tragic and lonely life. Back at the bakery, I saw his eyes filled with hurt and terror. I don't know much about Midnight's past, but I do I know he had terrible experiences, and I felt sorry for him. I wanted to pull him into my arms and hug him, dispersing his loneliness, though that would be quite awkward. And I should note the fact that I don't really know him.

He definitely did not deserve a terrible life, and since he seems lonely, I want to help him (without hugging him till he died, of course). So, I decided to take him to the beach, to lighten up his sad spirit and perhaps give him a good friend (me, in case you didn't know).

Both of us dashed across the grassy meadow, kicking up a trail of dust behind us. The green grass was rustling and swaying at my feet, tickling my paws as a ran. I felt the soft moist soil as it cushioned my landing as I leaped into the air. The cool breeze brushed against my fur. The winds quietly whispered songs in my ear.

"_Midnight seemed like a very fast racer, he must have skill if he could run this quick." I thought, impressed by Midnight's speed._

The clear night sky gleamed above us. There was not a dark cloud in sight. The stars really seemed to bloom out here in the meadow, far away from town. The moon shined so brightly, it felt like it was daylight. Stars aided the moon, by casting a bright light too. I deeply inhaled the night's air. The air was so fresh here, you wouldn't believe civilization was about a mile away.

Then, in the distance, you could make out a yellowish peachy color that replaced the green of the grass. It was sand! The beach was right over there!

"Look! The beach is just up ahead!" I told Midnight while trying to speed up to get there faster.

Midnight squinted his eyes a bit, making his eyes look like thin slits of yellow. His golden eyes glowed as he gazed into the horizon, trying to spot the beach.

_For an Umbreon, he didn't seem good at spotting things in the darkness. Maybe the famous urban myth of an Umbreon's incredible sight at night were false, because it took quite a while for Midnight to see the beach._

Finally, Midnight's eyes stopped glowing and he smiled. He jumped up in excitement.

"I see it!" Midnight yelled.

_How can I make this run to the beach more interesting... Oh! I know how to spice things up!_

"Ok then! Lets go! I'll race you there!" I said.

Midnight nodded and bobbed his dark head in reply.

"Ok...go!" He said.

But I was already running ahead, making sure I'll win this race.

My lavender lips pressed together and smirked. I silently laughed to myself.

_After all, ladies first right?_

**Midnight's POV:**

I spotted the beach up ahead and now, I was racing there, trying to win the race against Rose. Rose was incredibly fast, and in the blink of an eye, she dashed ahead of me, leaving me in her swirling dust cloud. Dirt invaded and entered my mouth. I coughed the dust back up my throat and started to run, not wasting a second. I gritted my teeth and ran faster and faster, trying to catch up. I forced muscles and legs to push forward (which were now well rested now thanks to Rose).

It was difficult to catch up, as Rose was such a good racer. I was running very swiftly, like a galloping Rapidash.

_COME ON! I can beat her!_

I leaped ahead with a great force and flew past her, now in the lead. She gasped and was shocked to see me now winning. She was so busy accepting the fact I was in the lead that she lost focus. Her footwork became unsteady, and she stumbled and fell. I was now really far ahead. She slammed into the grass, and stared at me, not getting up, knowing that my victory was certain.

I did a victory dance in my mind. _Yes! I got this!_

That's when everything took a turn for the worse.

"Midnight watch out!" Rose cried, getting back up and attempting to use Psychic on me. Her face looked a bit worried and alarmed. Her tail was frozen stiff, straight up, and not moving. Her gem gleamed and a blue aura surrounded her body. She aimed her psychic power at me. For a second, a blue flash temporarily blinded me, but quickly faded, as fast as it appeared. That was easily explained, just use Pokemon basics. Psychic moves don't work on Dark types. However, I was still surprised.

_Why did Rose do that?_

I glanced at Rose, curiously wondering about her strange action. Rose cupped her paws around her mouth and yelled, to increase the volume of her speech.

"MIDNIGHT! Stop!" She pleaded.

I turned back around and looked in front of me, and I understood why she tried to stop me. It was too late though.

_Don't worry it was really major, but it was still a big problem._ An old Oran berry tree in front of me had fallen, leaving it's loose branches and twigs scattered across the ground. The leaves laid around the scene, brown, dead, and rotten. Mushy, expired Oran berries also laid in the grass, looking like they've been trampled on. I thought I could just simply move around the obstacle, but at the last second, I clumsily fell and my paw fell down on a stray twig. The sharp piece of wood pierced through the skin of my paw, giving me a blister. I felt my flesh get violently ripped. Pain shot through and shook my body, leaving me immobilized for the next few seconds. The intensity of the injury forced my eyes to shut, making my vision go dark. Rose scampered over to me, creating a soft rustling sound as she swished through the flowers and grass. Soon, that sound got louder and I heard the crunching of leaves, signifying she was here to aid me. She immediately held up my injured paw, looking to see what had happened. Her eyes grew wide, and she bit her lip. I winced as she delicately touched it. The light tap still was able created a sharp sting in the area surrounding the wound. I loudly cried out in agony. The cry echoed through the meadow, sending a few stray and frightened pidove flapping out into the sky.

"Sorry." Rose said as she quickly retreated her paw.

"Are you going to pull the splinter out right now?" I asked, cringing at the thought of all the pain it would cause.

Her eyebrows were furrowed and it seemed liked lots of thoughts were racing through her mind. The corners of her lips tilted down, creating a small frown. She sighed, coming to a conclusion.

"Unfortunately, it's the probably the best choice. Even if it isn't the most pain-free option, we have to." She finally said.

_Even if I didn't know Future Sight, I should have seen this coming. Why did I have to be so clumsy and distracted? If only I listened to Rose's warning._

"Ok, but make it quick." I said.

Her body softly glowed as she started using Telekinesis. The aura around her body was tinted a vivid lime-green and it illuminated the darkness around us. The power spiraled around her, creating elegant, green curls that floated everywhere. The wisps of light started moving towards me, like combee being drawn into a sea of honey. The smoky green lights aimed at the wood sunken into my paw. A bead of sweat rolled down Rose's head. Her eyes were locked onto my paw from total concentration. She strained her powers to do what she commanded. Her breathing turned heavy and she struggled trying to hold enough energy for a simple Telekinesis move.

She seemed to have trouble with her powers. It looked like she didn't master her abilities yet. I powered up my Psychic to help her out. My eyes glowed and I let out a blue light that joined Rose's green Telekinesis light. The two colorful lights combined and created an aquamarine color, a color as beautiful as a crystal clear sea.

The light grabbed hold of the splinter and gently pulled the little piece of timber out. I bit my lower lip to keep silent, so I wouldn't scream. The pain finally vanished as the wood was discarded and gone. I exhaled a large breath of air. My power felt drained, but at least the splinter was gone.

_It's finally over._

I looked at my paw and recoiled at the sight of a red liquid oozing out of the wound. The hot thick liquid trickled down my paw. Drops of blood fell down and hit the grass, staining the grass a crimson red.

"How do I clean this up?" I asked Rose.

Rose's bright mind was already one step ahead of me. She picked up a few grasses and tried to weave them into a simple cloth. It took her a few minutes of pondering and struggling, but she managed to conjure up a grassy cloth. She held it up and I took it, nodding my head to thank her.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said as I carefully wiped the blood off my paw. The cloth soaked up all the blood of my furry palm like a vacuum. Soon, the wet cloth was stained with my blood, yuck.

"Thanks, it wasn't easy to do that though. I'm nearly drained of my energy." She replied.

I tossed the cloth aside and got up.

"Well shall we get going?" Rose asked.

I picked up my paw and looked at the gash, which was still looked very broken. Going to the beach with this large opening can make my paw infected if anything got in it.

"You got any healing moves?" I asked, looking up at her hopefully.

She grimly shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. My move pool is **VERY** limited. And I'm very weak at using my powers, as you can see when I tried to use Telekinesis. Also, earlier today, I couldn't even stand up against a Fearow, I didn't even try because I was too scared..."

She looked down in shame. Her eyes turned glossy and a tear smoothly fell down her cheek.

I put my uninjured paw on her shoulder, to make her feel better.

"Hey, It's okay! Pokemon have their their downsides, like your battling and power problem. I'm scared sometimes too. But what you lack in battle, doesn't matter because your kind and smart." I told her, to comfort her.

"Well, maybe I can practice my battling skills, and work up my courage." She said, "But I'm not so sure."

I lifted her chin up with my paw.

"Hey, cheer up! I can help train you. You may not be a strong warrior, the perfect beautiful girl that gets all the boys, or the bravest Pokemon, but you are who you are and that's what matters most! Besides, you personality is a personality people want to be friends with! Like me!" I beamed at her. I smiled wide and tried to wipe her tears away.

"I guess so," Rose said, standing back up, "Let's just heal your paw quickly. Maybe a healing move like moonlight will do. But I have nothing, and Espeon or Umbreon don't learn Moonlight.

_Wait... I remember something!_

"I know moonlight!" I exclaimed in excitement.

Rose gasped in shock, "You DO? Bu.. but HOW?"

"My family is made up of many Umbreon. We come from a tribe full of Pokemon that celebrated the moon. And it just so happens, that Pokemon in that tribe learn the move Moonlight, because the moon is our specialty. Even though Umbreon can't learn the move I can still do it!" I explained.

"Ok! Use it!" Rose happily said.

Using my last drop of energy, I used the move Moonlight.

As I used the move, the moon's light began to brighten up and intensify. The light circled around me and brightly glowed. I felt really light, and clean. My stomach felt a strange tingling sensation. The pain in my paw turned dull, until it almost completely disappeared. The gash began to close up and heal. Soon, it looked like nothing had ever touched my paw. Rose gaped at the miracle.

"WOW! You used the move Moonlight! And it was very effective too." Rose said, impressed.

"Well, thanks...again." I replied, "It was extremely hard though and it took me years to master. Anyways, we still have a trip to the beach!"

"Wow, I had almost forgotten about the beach." Rose said.

Rose and a stood up and got into position. Then, we raced off, scurrying towards the beach.

**Volt's POV:**

I finally finished resting and restoring my energy. I felt new and reborn after my treatment with Rose. I groggily got up from the bed. The strong scent of grass covered my body(which came from the grass woven bed). I was surprised to find little to no pain when I moved my leg.

_Guess it finally healed._

I carefully used my mouth to unwrap the leaf cast around my leg. When the leaves were really loose, I shook my leg and let the leaves unbind themselves from my leg. I picked the leaves up and tossed them outside, not wanting to leave trash in Rose's den. I looked at my injury, and instead of a large nasty gash. I saw a little white line, that looked like a baby shinx scratched it. It was barely damaged.

_Rose's mother and Rose herself are really impressive! They healed me so well!_

I walked deeper into the den and found a separate room. This room was very warm and cozy. The floor was covered by a large carpet made of weaved plants. In the middle of the room a small lamp steadily hanged from the ceiling. The lamp produced a warm glow and pushed away the cold and darkness and kept them uninvited to enter the room. All the dust from the den's rocky walls were brushed away, which is great for me as I always start sneezing when dust invades my nostrils. Sitting on the carpet lay a sylveon. Rose's mom seemed to be knitting a blanket. Colorful rolls of thread lay around her in an unorganized fashion. She picked up a roll of thread and started weaving it into the blanket. I silently watched her skillfully knit the blanket with her paws. The patterns and array of color on the blanket clashed perfectly with each other, making a beautiful combinations. There were rows of strips, blue and pink threads, and they all were ravishing choices. When she finished she held her masterpiece in the air and stared at it. Her eyes were full of pride.

"Finally done!" She happily said.

She then turned her attention towards me. She placed down her blanket and stood up.

"Good to see that your fine now Volt!" She said. Rose's mom looked at my healed scratch. "And it seems your leg is has recovered nicely!"

"Yes, it's fine now." I said as I held my leg up high, taking a good look at it. I placed it back down.

"Oh, are you hungry? Would you like anything to eat?" She asked.

_Am I hungry?_ My stomach was silent, and it didn't feel empty. In fact, it felt quite full. _Maybe it's because of the berries Rose's mother fed me to rest and recover._

I shook my head. "No Thanks, I'm fine," I politely replied.

"Ok, well are you leaving now?" She questioned.

_Well I want to ask Rose out, of course I want to leave. Besides, a beautiful night like this is the perfect moment to do so. I don't need to work up the courage to ask Rose. I know I can do it._

"Yes, I'll be leaving. May I ask where Rose went though?" I replied.

Rose's mother smiled and looked into my eyes. She seemed to sense something, like she was reading my mind through my eyes.

"Are you going ask my daughter out?" She said.

That was weird and a bit creepy._ How could she tell? Is she like some undercover Psychic type that can read other Pokemon's thoughts for evil? Is she going to destroy the world with her powers? IS SHE GONNA KILL ME?! Yeah I'm just overreacting now._

I felt my face turn pink. The temperature in my face began to rise.

"Ye...yeah, I am goin... going to. Are you angry?" I nervously stammered.

"Of course not? Why would you think that? I mean your a great young gentleman. And, honestly, I think Rose shares these feelings." she replied.

_Wait? Rose might like me? No way... I can't believe it. I knew we were meant to be together!_

I shook with enthusiasm.

"Really?" I asked.

Rose's mom nodded her head. "Yes! Now go after her! Or she might find another love."

"But where did she go?" I asked, before leaving the den.

Rose's mom just smiled. "Your heart will tell you where to go."

I stared at her with a puzzled look.

_Wait what? Never mind, I'll find her._

I exited the room and dashed out the den, out to find Rose.

**Rose's POV:**

I was running and running, trying to beat Midnight to the beach. Both of us were neck and neck, switching positions every second. I was in the lead, then Midnight, then me, then... well you get the idea. Both of our hearts were pumping at incredible rates. We broke the limit of our speed and dashed at light speed. My vision was blurry and sweat ran through my fur. I heaved in large amounts oxygen. My shaky sight spotted the beach, about 5 meters away. Midnight and I jumped into the air. I dived down, trying to touch the sand first. I reached my paw out towards the ground.

_COME ON! I can do this!_

My paw was inches away from hitting the sand. Midnight hit the sand first, winning the race.

_Ugh, SO CLOSE!_

Then, I made contact with the ground, landing on all 4 feet like a glameow. Midnight had already hit the floor, but he clumsily stood up and lost footing. He stumbled and slammed head first into the sand, ouch.

I helped him get up and I dusted some of the sand of his fur. The sand was cold like it absorbed the temperature from the cool night air.

"Ugh, my head." Midnight groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"You have to stop getting all these injuries, or I'll have to teach you how to be more careful for a full 24 hours." I threatened him.

Midnight looked scared and shook his head. He stood right up and rubbed off the remaining bits of sand.

"No ma'am! I would not like that ma'am!" He said, acting like some type of soldier while making me a commander.

I laughed at Midnight's silliness.

"Okay, I won't give you lessons to be more careful." I said.

He blew a sigh of relief and he looked out at the ocean.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" He said, awestruck.

I looked at the sea, and Midnight sure was right. The water seemed to be sparkling and shining as it reflected the moonlight. The white light was scattered all across the water, like broken fragments of diamonds. The waves hit the sand and sprayed some water into the air. I felt the sand at my feet turn wet, as the wave reached us. The ocean's salty breeze hit us and cooled us down.

"Well, are you going in?" I asked as I stepped towards the sea. I dipped one foot inside and was instantly met with icy cold water. It didn't really bother me though.

"I don't know, you said to be careful and the salt may sting my eyes." He replied.

_I did a facepaw in my mind. Wow, he really took that warning seriously._

"Just forget about that just for this moment okay?" I said.

He still looked unsure.

"I will never get mad at you(Not that I would anyway) if you get hurt okay? Instead, I'll help you." I said, reaching my paw towards him to beckon him inside the water.

His eyes stared at my paw for a while. He hesitated, then moved his paw closer. I reached out my paw even further. His paw was just an inch from mine. Then he sighed.

"Okay fine." He said grabbing my paw.

I violently pulled him into the water, with a little too much force. He fell inside the water and got all wet. Drops dripped down from his wet coat of fur. He looked stunned. His body started shivering from the cold water. His teeth clattered and his tail twitched. His glowing rings seemed to dim down.

"Oops sorry." I said.

I pulled him back up and tried to wipe some water off him, but he wanted revenge.

He splashed a small wave of water at me and I instantly got wet too,

"Oops sorry." He mimicked. I looked at him with an evil glare. He made a big fake smile to try to soothe my anger. I still held my stare. He realized what I was about to do next and he ran down the shore, to escape my wrath.

"GET BACK HERE!" I playfully yelled at him as I chased after him. I galloped along the sand, stepping aside when I saw piles of seashells and gravel. He slowed down a bit from exhaustion. _This is my chance!_ I caught up to him and started splashing water at him. He fell down and used his paws to shield his face.

"Stop it!" He laughed.

"NEVAH!" I said, with a big grin plastered on my face.

Then he got up and chased after me.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" He laughed as he chased after me.

I turned and ran, and kicked water at him with my back legs. He did the same, kicking the salty water at my face. I closed my eyes and protected them from the salt's sting. My taste buds tasted the salty tang when drops of water entered my mouth. We both continued our little water war and let our laughs echo into the night. When we finished, we were soaking wet, from head to toe.

"Wow, that was fun." Midnight said as he violently shook the water off his fur. The water flew everywhere.

I used Psychic to instantly become dry.

"You said it!" I replied.

We looked up at the night sky. The sky was almost pitch black.

"It's really late, perhaps I should head back home." Midnight said.

"Yeah, wanna hang out another time?" I asked.

Midnight smiled. "Sure!" He agreed.

He turned and dashed off towards Summer Forest, into an unknown area of the place I had never explored. Unless, he invited me to his den, then I'd see that part of the forest. I wonder what wondrous things insist in the vast area of mystery.

When Midnight reached the forest entrance, he turned, smiled and waved goodbye.

I waved back.

Then Midnight disappeared into the comfort of the forest trees. His dark body camouflaged with the shadows of the forest.

_Nah, he'll never take me to his den. Besides, we're not that close. Are we? Maybe we are since we shared a lot of experiences today, but..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a yellow streak pop out of the forest boundaries. The strip of marigold paused for a bit and looked over at my direction. The mysterious yellow Pokemon swiftly dashed over to me, like lightning.

_It was Volt! Wow! He must have recovered from his injury._

"Rose! I was just looking for you!" Volt said.

"Yeah, it seemed like it." I said, blushing because of his unexpected and sudden appearance.

There was a silence. We both stared at each other. I gazed into his dreamy brown eyes, and almost got lost in the sea of bronze. I snapped back awake and broke the silence.

"So... what did you need?" I asked.

"Ugh.. um... I er... um well" He stammered, trying to find his words. He blushed of embarrassment and tried to speak again. He quickly opened his mouth, then clamped it shut.

"Um, this is a bit harder than I thought it would be..." Volt murmured to himself.

"You can take your time." I said, not trying to rush him.

Volt deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"Okay, follow me." He said, walking back towards the forest.

I followed him.

We ended up walking for what seemed like hours, but was only 10 minutes. When we finally stopped, I noticed the area around us. It looked a bit familiar. There was a Mago berry bush, and what seemed like an unoccupied ursaring's den.

"Wait... is this really...the place we first met?" I asked, tilting my head.

Volt smiled, "Yeah this is the place. The place you gave me berries when that mean Ursaring drove me away, but you gave me some mago berries to cheer me up! I'll never forget that."

"Wow, I can't believe you still remember." I replied, smiling that Volt cherished such old memories of me.

"It's been a long time since we've known each other and..." He said.

"And?" I asked.

He locked eyes with me. And he seemed so serious. I could feel the tension rise. Beautifly and Butterfree began to stir and tie knots in my stomach. My hear started pumping and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

_Is he really? No, he wouldn't, this is something that only played in my dreams._

He opened his lips to speak. Time began to slow down as he spoke each syllable and sound.

"Will you go out with me?" Volt asked.

…**...**

**Me: Yeah! CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Rose: NOOOO**

**Volt: NOOOO**

**Midnight: YESSSS**

**Rose: ?**

**Volt: ?**

**Midnight: O.o**

**Ok, well hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Sorry it took like 10 days, been very busy(and lazy :P)**

**I promise I'll work faster!**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I'd appreciate any reviews.**

**-Eevee-Snivy**


	6. The Visit

**Hello there readers! Welcome back to Rose's Eevee Love Story! :D**

**For the next few days, I'll be making major updates to previous chapters(Already did 1 and 2).**

**Anyway... I updated chapter 5 (previous chapter) to where Rose is less "Perfect", if you read the older version where Rose is a powerful medic and she uses the move Moonlight, be sure to reread the last chapter.**

**Note: Give me suggestions on what to name a female Vaporeon... I got NO ideas...**

**Well, here's the pretty late Chap. 6!**

**This is where Rose decides if she will go out with Volt...**

**Please Review and enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokemon...**

…**..**

**Rose's POV:**

_Did he really just say those very words? The words I'd never thought I'd hear but only in the fantasies that take place in my mind._

"Will you go out with me?" He had said.

_That phrase played over and over in my mind like a tape recorder... and each time was more shocking and lovely than the last. _I felt a jittery feeling every time I told myself it was real and this wasn't a dream.

_I felt like my head was spinning out of control as I fell into a trance. Staring into space, I decided on how I was going to reply to Volt's question._

As I thought about what I would say, my heart rapidly beat and I blushed, which distracted me from my thoughts as I didn't want to look like a fool. Nor did I want to stand there absentminded, looking like an idiot.

_I had to reply and I had to reply quick._

However, I couldn't think straight. I was sure I would say yes._I mean, t__his was the boy of my dreams, or was he? He was my __life long __childhood friend and he was charming and funny. But what was holding me back? Was it another? No, it couldn't be...could it?_

I shook my head in frustration and mentally yelled in my mind.

_I cannot think straight._

My body started to shake and I felt very nervous. I felt the palms of my paws grow sweaty, making the soil underneath my paws turn a bit damp and moist.

"I can wait for you to decide. I don't wanna rush you Rose." Volt politely offered. He didn't look worried or disappointed about my slow decisions.

_That's a relief! I was sure I looked idiotic._

"Yeah, this is kind of a shock to me Volt, I just didn't know you would... you... would ask me.. ask me out. Why did you.. want to go with me a-anyway?" I stammered, struggling with each word and blushing a deep scarlet red.

I silently waited for Volt's response. There wasn't any. All I got was silence. A long cold moment of quietness. A silence that made even the tiniest rustle of a leaf audible.

For a second there I was a bit offended and worried. _Was he ignoring me? Was he just shrugging me off and pretending like he didn't hear my question?_

That's when I stopped all thoughts that accused Volt of ignorance, because I noticed something strange.

It was completely silent, nothing was making a sound, and nothing was moving, not even the wind. The grass wasn't rustling, the leaves weren't swaying in the air, and no noctowl were hooting in this active part of night. And Volt, Volt was completely still, frozen, like he had turned into a stone statue. Volt wasn't even breathing or blinking, it seemed like the soul that carried his life was taken away from him.

I could not begin to explain how confused I was. Thoughts whirled around in my head, trying to sort themselves and make sense of all this confusion. But it was just unexplainable.

_What's happening here? Why is everything so still? It's like time has froze._

"Time has froze." A mysterious voice called out from above, like had read my mind.

The voice was light and cheerful. It was like a bell, ringing and sending out it's soft pleasant sound. The voice seemed to soothe me. My muscles relaxed and my thoughts of worry began to disperse until only one question remained: _Who just said that?_

"I did of course!" There it was! That voice again! Where is it coming from?

I looked up into the sky and cried out, "Who are you? Where are you?"

My call was answered.

A creature floated down from the top of the forest's canopy. It emerged from the green leaves and revealed itself. It was a pokemon, but not one I had ever seen before.

The pokemon was vivid green, just like the forest in the best part of summer. It was small, yet it seemed to be giving off enormous and vast amounts of energy and power, just by being here. It seemed to have wings, tiny wings, but the pokemon still managed to carry itself in the air. And the pokemon's eyes; they were blue, like a crystal clear pond that would be found hidden deep inside a forest. The Pokemon also had a touch of elegance and grace to it, that others would have envied.

When the Pokemon had finally descended enough to where it was close to me, it smiled. The smile radiated kindness and joyfulness. It made me have the urge to smile back.

"Hello young Rose, how nice it is to see you!" The Pokemon said, "I am Celebi, guardian of the forest and controller of time itself. I come from a great land up above," The Pokemon reached it's green arms towards the grand night sky. As she spread her hands, the night sky seemed to glow brighter, blooming of cosmic power and light. "I work as a member of Heaven's Council, where Arceus rules all of us. We help maintain happiness and peace amongst all the Pokemon."

A gasped escaped out of my mouth. I stared at Celebi with a mix of awe and disbelief. Standing before me was a great and powerful deity. I'm being visited by a _Legendary!_ I had heard of Celebi before from old bedtime tales my father had told me. Most pokemon never had the chance to see it. Seeing Celebi is a very rare opportunity. Yet here it was, right here, in front of me.

I dipped my head down and lowered the upper part of my body, gracefully bowing to Celebi. I knew I had to pay respects to such an important being.

That's when Celebi floated over to me, like a gentle breeze, and used her arm to lift my head up. I tilted my head from surprise and curiosity.

"Young child, you are thoughtful but you do not have to bow to me! Treat me as a regular pokemon! That's what I am." Celebi said, showing a smile of gratitude towards my kind actions.

I stood back up and looked up at Celebi and curiously asked, "So why are you here? Why did you stop time? Did I do something wrong? How-" I was cut short when Celebi placed a finger on my mouth, shushing me. I fell completely silent and obediently waited for her response.

Celebi threw back her arms and head and laughed. The laugh sent a cool chill down my spine. Her voice was really enchanting and mystical. "Please, one question at a time! You're overwhelming me! Anyway, I stopped time because this needs to be a private conversation, just you and me!" Celebi explained.

"Just you and me?" I replied.

Celebi nodded her head.

_Thoughts rushed back into my head, turning my mind into a busy land of questions. It was almost as busy as A combee's beehive. Why did she need me? Why am I so special that she would stop all of her work of guarding the forests and turn her full attention towards me?_

"Rose, I know you have many questions, but like I said, please slow down. Calm yourself, so you can make a clear decision with absolutely no doubt." Celebi told me, reading my mind.

I slowly nodded and tried to once again relax. I closed my eyes and just focused on the cool night air. I let the night air lift away my thoughts, and take away all my stress. I inhaled and exhaled, leaving me with a new refreshed feeling.

Celebi asked, "Better now?"

I bobbed my lavender head up and down in reply.

"Good, now please let me continue my explanation. The next decision you make is very important." Celebi said. She switched her light and cheerful tone to a serious one. It made me worry a bit; I felt a really bad feeling inside. Knots were twisted inside my gut. But I tried to remain calm.

"So, what decision?" I asked, keeping my cool.

Celebi tipped her head towards a certain golden electric type.

I felt blood rush to my face. The temperature seemed to rise, and soon I felt like I had a fever. My face was now red as a Cheri berry.

Celebi smiled from amusement at my embarrassing reaction.

"V-Volt? So you mean my "very important decision" has to do with my love life?" I questioned.

_This is just getting weirder and stranger, how does me, Rose, having a boyfriend...important?_

"It's not the fact you dating him that's important, it's the events, and emotions that result of dating him.

"Wait, so you're saying I shouldn't date him? Or I should?" I asked, fear creeping inside me.

_What could possibly result from this? If Celebi is telling me it's important, I should know it IS. _

I was now paying close attention to Celebi's words. I had to soak up all the information I needed, so I can be aware of something that may happen in the future. I didn't want any risks.

Celebi shook her head.

"Unfortunately you have to take a risk, and the risk is if you should date Volt. I'm not saying you should or shouldn't go out with him. If I DID tell you the best choice, it could disrupt the balance of the Universe. It's against the law for us legendaries to reveal too much. I'm sorry, I just have to keep some things confidential," Celebi grimly replied. Her firm, still face told me that statement was the final one. She wasn't going to give me any more information than I was suppose to receive.

"Oh okay, I understand." I replied.

I was still trying to comprehend everything. And her words made this romantic moment with Volt turn into a frighting, nervous and stressful one. Now it felt even more difficult to decide what I was going to say to Volt. All this pressure weighed me down, giving me a big migraine. My mind was just throbbing in pain.

Celebi's face frowned, as if showing me some pity. She truly looked like she regretted making me feel so bad. Celebi let out a depressing sigh.

"I'm sorry for stressing you out this much, and for ruining this suppose-to-be joyful moment. I do hope you think this over wisely and I wish to you the best of luck." Celebi said.

With that note, the legendary flew up and looked up into the sky. She turned her head and happily smiled, trying to end this conversation with something positive. Then she turned back toward the night sky. A bright light enveloped the green Pokemon's body and Celebi's body shimmered. Sparks flew from her like fireworks, they burst all around her, creating a breathtakingly beautiful display. Then the light around her intensified and flashed brightly, blinding me for a second. I turned away and shut my eyes, trying to block out the rays of white. When the light died down, Celebi was gone. She disappeared, leaving no trace or sign that indicated that she was ever even here.

A light voice rang in my head. It was Celebi's.

"_I'll be watching you, and I truly do wish you good luck." Celebi whispered inside my mind._

And that was the last time I would ever hear of her for a very long time.

I just stood there frozen. _Was it just a dream?_

I glanced over at Volt, who was still paralyzed in the same state he was before Celebi's visit.

Well, even if it was my crazy imagination and somehow my mind deceived me into believing a legendary visited me, I still know that going out with Volt was still an important decision.

I starting thinking about how I was going to reply to Volt.

_Should I go out with him? Or will it result in something terrible._

Well, I have to take some risks. This may turn out well or this may turn out terrible, but I finally made up my mind. I smiled on how I was going to reply.

Butterfree happily danced and fluttered in my stomach, trying to stir up bad emotions and nervousness. But I shooed them away, because now I felt confident and strong.

Then I felt forest breezes sweep through my lavender fur. They cooled me down and made me feel like I just jumped inside a cool pool of water. I heard nocturnal pokemon chattering in the background. The long deep hoot of a noctowl cried in the distance. The trees started swaying again and in the far distance, I could hear the tiny faint sound of waves crashing onto the beach where Midnight and I were previously playing.

Time had unfroze! That meant Volt was unfrozen too.

I turned around into Volt's direction and I saw him, filled with energy. He looked so handsome out her in the moonlight. The setting was just perfect for a romantic evening. The large trees above us were so green and alive. The fresh forest air smelt of honey, berries, pine needles and bark. The stars glistened up above.

Time to make my move.

"Volt, I decided." I said.

Volt perked up in surprise. He blushed and started shaking.

"That was quick! (Celebi froze time, it was quick for Volt) So what is it?" He nervously asked. The tint of pink on his cheeks made him look so cute.

I walked up to him and pulled him into the comfort of my arms. He looked at me in surprise. I just squeezed him harder. He hugged me back, embracing me. I leaned against his yellow chest, listening to his heart and breathing. Both of our hearts rapidly beat with each other, in perfect sync. I just knew he was the one.

Well, even if he wasn't going to be the one in the future, and I truly hope he will be, I knew for this moment, he was the perfect eeveelution for me.

"Yes Volt, I'll go out with you." I softly whispered.

He smiled and replied, "I love you."

As soon as he said that my heart skipped a beat. If only I knew he felt like this towards me a long time ago, but sometimes you have to be patient, and since the moment was finally here, I felt overjoyed.

I smiled and replied back, "I love you too."

And we sat there for hours, holding each other, just enjoying the time we had with each other.

After that was done, me and Volt went our separate ways, I went home and Volt went back to his own den also.

The walk back home inspired me of the dates we could have in the future. The lakes I passed by made me want to go swimming with Volt in the summer. When I passed town, I examined everyone's happy and festive attitude and smiled. The town felt so awake and it seemed like a great idea to sit in a cafe and enjoy a cup of tea while chatting with others. It made me want to do that with Volt sometime too.

Then, I finally reached the comfort of home.

I was surprised to see an eager mother there, up and happily awaiting my return. Mother rushed up to me and hugged me. The warmth from her made me feel like I was snuggled up in bed.

"So how did your moment with Volt go?" She asked.

I looked up to her in shock, _How did she know about that?_

Repeating what I said in my mind, I replied, "How do you know?"

My mother released me from her hugged and looked straight at me with her light turquoise eyes. She smiled.

"A mother always knows what her daughter is up to!" She exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _I was not going to buy that._

Mother looked at me and threw back her head and started laughing.

"I guess I can't fool you with that one! You really are an intelligent pokemon!" She replied.

I smiled at the compliment. It made me feel full of pride.

"Volt admitted his plans to me before he left, and I gave him permission to go out with you" My mother replied.

I blushed from embarrassment. I didn't want mom snooping around in my private life. Even mothers have to back away sometimes. If this continues, Mom will figure out all my secrets!

Then, I realized how tired I was. I stifled a long yawn and exhaustion washed over me. I felt all the energy that kept me awake drain out of me. I barely had any more power to stand up.

Mother gasped, "Oh goodness! You can tell me tomorrow, but right now, it's best you go rest!"

My mom helped me walk over to my straw bed. She set my head down on the pillow. She covered me with a blanket she wove herself. The cloth covered me in a cocoon of comfort. Then, she kissed me goodnight, like I was still a young eevee.

I curled up and felt my muscles stop aching. My eyelids felt heavy and soon I couldn't hold them up anymore, and I drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

**Midnight's POV:**

I was walking back towards my den, now exhausted from my time at the beach.

Rose was so kind, taking me with her. I smiled when I though of her. The picture of her smiling face was permanently captured inside my head. I could still remember every detail of her, the giant dazzling purple eyes, the soft silky lavender fur, the scarlet red gem on her forehead.

_Wait, did I have a crush on her? I couldn't like her, or did I? Maybe my emotions are false and I just think of her as a great friend. Yeah, that's it!_

With that, my mind was cleared of all thoughts of Rose and now focused on getting home safely. I dashed over large cracks in the road and jumped over boulders that blocked my way along my path back to my den. I slipped around trees being as agile as possible, like a snivy.

Then, I reached a familiar grove of trees. The vegetation and shrubbery surrounding the private area was thick, and made it nearly impossible to get through. Pushing through the bushes and trees would be like running through a pool of a meter deep of honey. The sticky sap would either stop you completely or force you to progress forward very sluggishly, just like this vegetation would.

There was only one way to enter and you had to know a certain move.

I surged up all the psychic power I could muster. Squeezing out every ounce of energy, I covered myself in a light blue aura. I forced the power to pinpoint on a location, and that place was right inside the private area. I shut my eyes and used the move Teleport. I then released the energy I stored inside and teleported into the private grove.

My stomach churned, my molecules felt like they were splinting in half. I felt light headed and dizzy. Then it completely stopped.

I opened my eyes and now saw myself in a secret area. It consisted of a small pond and a makeshift pile of grass that served as a bed.

_Well, I'm home!_

Ok, let me explain, I don't exactly have a den, I have a private grove. Since this forest is full of occupied dens, there aren't exactly any many unoccupied dens. And the places that were vacant were usually the bad dens. The ones in terrible conditions, or the ones that smelled of musk and other bad stuff. So, I managed to find this secret place and now I reside here!

I'm quite proud I managed to find such a beautiful home! There aren't many tiny natural wonders here that are unexplored. Yet, I, Midnight, managed to find one.

That's when I noticed something; or a someone.

There, invading my home was a Braixen. The fire pokemon was over at my pond, lapping up water like it had been thirsty for years. It smiled as the cold refreshing liquid quenched it's thirst.

Yet, Braixen seemed to not have noticed me yet. It was just too busy drinking.

I cautiously approached the pokemon, careful not to startle it or make it notice me.

That's when it happened. My foot wasn't aware of the twig it was going to step on. _Snap!_

My dark paw stepped on the stray twig and it broke, producing a loud noise.

I looked up fearfully at the Braixen, who was now staring intently at me in shock. I tried to back away and show that I meant no harm, but things don't go your way in life.

The Braixen must have thought I was trying to sneak up on it or ambush it, but either way, it saw me as a threat.

My heart was rapidly beating. A bead of sweat stared to form on my head.

The pokemon took the staff from it's bushy tail and pulled it out, growling. It's eyes narrowed, the scarlet pupil turning into a thin slits. Then, Braixen struck! It aimed it's long wooden staff out at me. It blasted a powerful Flamethrower from it's stick.

I planted my paws firmly on the grass covered ground. I wielded all my remaining power and tried to brace myself. I squeezed my eyes, hoping it would prevent my vision disappearing for ever and leaving blind for the rest of my life.

The hot beam of red rushed toward me quickly. It kept on advancing quickly, and im a few seconds, it would strike.

I desperately tried to hold on.

The Flamethrower hit, and I instantly felt my body heat up from the intense barrage of flames. The temperature rose higher and higher, escalating in heat. Sweat rained down me, trying to cool myself down, but it was not enough. I cried in agony. I felt like I was melting.

The embers died down, flickering weakly in the grass around me. Some green blades of the grass were charred, burned to ashes. Me, I wasn't any better.

"Wait! Please! This is just my home! You just startled me!" I desperately cried out. It took me so much effort to let out each word, but it was unnecessary, as I was now severely hurt.

Then, I passed out, burning and in pain from the fierce attack.

…**..**

**End was so rushed...sorry XD**

**Me: FINALLY DONE! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND YEAHH! :D**

**Rose: Woo! ZappyRose is now official! (the new official shipping name for Rose and Volt, thanks ShadowSnivy!**

**Me: Speaking of ShadowSnivy... I should say that her fabulous story, Thunder and Ice, inspired me to write this story (Please do read it if you hadn't already, and if you had you're awesome :D and I promise you will absolutely not regret it cause it is the best piece of writing ever. PERIOD.)**

**Rose: Yay! THANKS**

**Me: Anyway... we still don't know if you 2 may break up or something tragic could happen Rose!**

**Rose: REALLY?! :O**

**Me: Idk...**

**Anyway please review, and yeah :D**


	7. The Confusing Dream

**And now we have the long awaited chapter 7!**

**I also have a new routine where I tryyyy to update once a week on this story :D And if I have time, I'll do 2 chapters a week; but that probably won't happen.**

**Anyway, I don't own Pokemon and review this and enjoy :D**

**Update: I am so sorry this is such a SHORT chapter...something came up and I had to quickly end this one...Ill try my best to upload a 2nd part tomorrow! :) Or it can just be a new chapter...**

…**...**

**Rose's POV:**

I instantly fell into a deep sleep as soon as my eyelids closed. Well, today was just full of busy events so I wouldn't question why I was so exhausted. I mean I had to go to Jewel's Birthday party, fight a fearow, go to town, eat at a bakery, go to the beach, and accept Volt's proposal. The list practically goes on forever, My body was basically aching for some rest the whole evening. It was like I had been awake for years and my body just refused to produce the energy to stay awake, but here I am now, sleeping peacefully. Yet little did I know, that this sleep may even be as alive and nerve wrecking as when I _was _awake.

…..

I plunged into an endless pit of darkness.

I was just falling and falling, unaware at what lies at the bottom.

As I was diving through the air, my fur furiously flapped around wildly from the force of the air.

I opened my eyes. My surroundings were as dark as the midnight sky. I strained my eyes to at least see something, but my vision stayed blinded.

_Where am I?!_

Confusion was the only feeling I felt. I wasn't scared, I wasn't nervous, I was just perplexed at this strange situation.

_How did I get here? Why am I here?_

I tilted my head upwards towards the surface, hoping to see light, or anything to indicate there was actually a world above me and I wasn't in a void in the middle of nowhere.

No luck whatsoever. There wasn't even a speck of white in the far above.

_So am I basically nowhere?_

This is where panic began to rise in my heart, causing it to thump hardly like a drum. The fragile organ felt like it was trying to burst through my chest.

My breathing rate quickened and I didn't even bother to force it to slow down.

_What is going on?_

_..._

My mad adventure continued. Time flew by. I was still falling, being pulled by gravity down into this bottomless and infinite pit. My stomach churned and groaned. I started to feel queasy and a bit dizzy. It was like I was a ditzy spinda. I felt like I was going to vomit; and that wouldn't be a pleasant sensation.

Then I stopped. I just stayed there, suspended in midair. My fur stopped rustling and my heart slowed down a few beats. I was absolutely still.

At this point I felt like I was imagining all this. This was just too bizarre to be real.

I mean HOW could a pit even be this large...let alone the fact that I magically winded up here.

Then, colorful lights started to form around me. They were a blur... it was like a painted canvas. The colored lights seemed the sharpened and shapes started to form around me. Before long, I was in a whole different setting.

I was sitting on a fresh green patch of grass. The vivid lime blades were sprinkled with drops of water, like the dewdrops of an early morning. The sun was beginning to rise; the glowing ball slowly ascended and began to let it's rays peek out onto the earth's surface. The beams cast a warm glow on me and lit the sky a bright pink and orange. It was truly a magnificent sight.

Then, I heard a voice next to me. A very FAMILIAR voice.

"Rose, isn't beautiful?" The voice had said. The voice sent a cold shiver down my spine.

I curiously turned my head around and I saw something that was more breathtaking than the scenery.

There he was, there in the flesh, Volt.

The Jolteon was propped up beside me, with nicely groomed like this was a special occasion. Volt noticed me intently staring me and smiled. His polite facial gesture made me smile back. I didn't know what was happening, but I was overcome with pure joy from the sheer fact that I was with Volt. The world just felt still with his presence.

"However, this scenery isn't as beautiful as you, Rose." Volt whispered into my ear. He spoke in such a careful and romantic voice.

That compliment sent chills around my body. My heart soared and fluttered. Blood rushed to my face and turned the usual lavender tint change into a shade of deep scarlet red, like a rose.

Before I knew it, Volt started leaning his body towards me. Soon, his face was only a few centimeters away from mine. My face turned a deeper red, if that was even possible.

Emotions started welling up in my mind and soon they overwhelmed me.

_Is this really happening?_

Suddenly, we made contact and melted into a kiss. My purple eyes opened wide but soon fluttered and closed shut. The sudden contact made my heart stop. Every part of my espeon body felt numb, except for the tingling sensation where my lip met Volt's. Sparks flew, in our lips and from Volt's nervous and excited shocks. I had my hyperactive feeling as well. We then broke apart and separated. Our lips tore apart, yet my eyes were still closed

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

The voice didn't belong to Volt's. It was different...a bit rougher...yet still sweet.

That was strange...

My eyes opened and standing there in front of me was an Umbreon. Yet not just any Umbreon... an umbreon with luminous blue rings. And there was only one Umbreon I knew with blue rings.

I covered my mouth with my paws to not let my shocked scream escape. Yet the shriek still managed to make its way through to Midnight's ears.

Midnight looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. He truly looked confused. Almost as confused as I was.

I continued to yell. My lungs squeezed out every single speck of noise it could muster.

…

I shot straight up and my eyes swung wide open.

I was starting to yell again but then was cut off from realization. I was laying down here in my den. This is all just a dream.

Yet it was an odd dream. Why was Midnight there? Did I kiss him instead of Volt?

…

**Yes, I know this is a terrible and poorly written chapter.**

**I just didn't put much effort into it.**

**This morning I had a rush of inspiration yet now it's all gone...**

**anyway I'll probably update and revise this chapter later...and add a new chapter tomorrow.**

**I also had to finish this up because I have something to tend to.**

**So yeah, Good day and look forward to story updates and new chapters soon :)**

**-Eevee-Snivy**

**Ps. Please review if you haven't already.**


End file.
